


Sugar and Spice

by saturnine23sunshine45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleaders, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Robbery, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnine23sunshine45/pseuds/saturnine23sunshine45
Summary: After Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale, she thought she had an idea about the type of town this was. Full of pep, milkshakes, and cheerleaders. But the River Vixens aren't your typical squad.Betty Cooper seemed to be just the run of the mill girl next door. But after Veronica talks to her for the first time, she realizes that Betty is anything but. Soon Veronica is pulled into a secret world invisible from the surface. Unplanned pregnancies, biker gangs, and --oh yeah-- cheerleaders committing robberies.Pushed to the limit after Polly Cooper gets pregnant, the River Vixens decide to rob a grocery store to help her and Jason get away from the Coopers and the Blossoms. But the most surprising is Betty Cooper's tenacity and casual relationship to the biker gang the Southside Serpents.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Prologue: River Vixens Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> I must first apologize for this. At first it was just going to be a one-shot but got blown way out of proportion. If this seems like the plot of the seminal 2001 classic Sugar & Spice, oh boy it sure is! It began as a tiny seed and grew from there. 
> 
> First and foremost, this is a Betty and Jughead production. This first chapter is more establishing the situation. Betty is the main character and will stay as such. And if you find you like it, more will come soon!
> 
> Again, I am sorry. I just couldn't help myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is so like you, Betty,” Polly said sourly. “Ever since those Southside kids came to Riverdale you have been a totally different person.”
> 
> Betty threw a warning look at Veronica. She knew it was for Polly’s benefit.
> 
> “Can we not do this right now?” Betty asked. “That’s not the point, is it?”
> 
> Veronica Lodge moves to Riverdale and joins the River Vixens, not realizing she was getting more than she bargained for with Betty as her best friends.
> 
> Cheerleaders, robberies, and biker gangs. What could go wrong?

On the first day of junior year, two very important things occurred. Polly Cooper came to school five months pregnant. And Veronica Lodged moved to Riverdale. These two events were seemingly unrelated - if it weren’t for the existence of the River Vixen’s Cheer Squad. Riverdale was the town of pep, but there was something sordid - and frankly - criminal surrounding the River Vixens. Though it wouldn’t be evident until weeks later when the Coopers made a plan to kick their eldest daughter out of their house upon hearing the news that Polly would be marrying Jason Blossom.

Veronica had pledged to herself that she would play it cool this year. Her exodus from New York had come on the heels of several accusations about her father but what was worse was the humiliation of being expelled from Spence. This had to do with an unfortunate incident of bullying. Veronica told herself that she would go to her new school, demonstrate spirit through the cheerleading squad, and get straight A’s. But under no circumstances would she get involved with any girl drama of any kind.

That all changed one afternoon after cheer practice when Veronica saw Betty Cooper furiously kicking a flat tire of a car. 

Polly had been visibly showing at school and soon she wouldn’t be able to cheer anymore. It seemed to Veronica that Cheryl Blossom may want to plan some kind of coup if it weren’t for the fact that Polly was carrying an undoubtedly ginger offspring. Maybe even two by the looks of her.

Betty was something different. Quiet, supportive, and generally sweet, Veronica had no opinion of Betty. It made the display of unrepentant violence fascinating to Veronica. She should have walked away. It would be the decision that changed her life forever. But something about Betty seemed like she was meant to talk to her.

“I hope that’s your car,” Veronica said, approaching cautiously.

Betty looked up in surprise. “Oh. Hi, Veronica.”

“Is everything okay?”

Normally Betty did not have one hair out of place. Flyaways were escaping her typically pristine ponytail. Betty put a fluttering hand to her head, smoothing the offending strands.

“I’m just late.”

Veronica couldn’t blame Betty for her brusqueness. The Lodges had a reputation everywhere they went, and Betty seemed to have concerns of her own. If Veronica wasn’t mistaken, she thought she saw a tense altercation between Betty and the jacked redhead on the football team. At first, she thought it was a lover’s quarrel but was quickly corrected that Betty and Archie Andrews were not together. There was a story behind that, but Veronica had made a promise to herself to stay out of it.

“Do need to call a tow?” Veronica asked.

“No,” Betty said. She was glaring at the misbehaving tire. “I can change it. I just told Polly I’d meet her at our house.”

“I can give you a ride,” Veronica offered. She didn’t know why she was stretching out her hand when it seemed pretty clear that Betty wanted nothing to do with her.

There was something in Veronica that was a masochist.

“Okay.”

Betty’s voice was suddenly a pitch higher than it had been. 

“Where’s your car?” Betty was looking over Veronica’s shoulder anxiously. 

Football practice had just let out. Reggie and the others were walking out. A certain redhead was looking their way curiously. Veronica was savvy enough in the art of gender relationships to know Betty wanted to be in the opposite direction.

“It’s just over in that lot,” Veronica said, pointing to the opposite side of school.

“Great.” Betty grabbed Veronica’s hand abruptly and pulled her along. “I’ll warn you though, my mother might corner you. She is not to be trifled with.”

Veronica was surprised at how Betty’s hand was comforting. She didn’t have many friends at Riverdale High and even though Betty was being friendly more out of necessity, it still felt good.

“I’ve had my share of overbearing parents,” Veronica assured her. 

They had driven almost halfway to the Cooper house when Veronica tried talking with Betty.

“I’m sure Archie Andrews would have liked to give you a ride.” Her promise to stay out of things wasn’t going very well.

“He doesn’t have his license,” Betty said automatically. Veronica could tell Betty wanted an end to the discussion. 

“Still,” Veronica said. “I’ve seen him look your way at a couple of practices.”

“You can have him,” Betty said. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

“No,” Veronica said. Though she couldn’t deny her own eyes had been wandering to him. “It just seemed like there was history there.”

Betty sighed. Definitely history.

“Sorry,” Veronica said. “I don’t have a lot of practice with minding my own business.”

“It’s okay,” Betty said, her voice softer. “There was, I guess. History. But Archie’s not—”

There was a story there. Betty tumbled over her words.

“He’s just not my type.”

She wasn’t letting on what she wanted to say, but Veronica knew better than to push. They were saved in any case when they arrived at the Cooper house. Veronica was surprised to see two additional cars lining the street. She could tell from the cherry red convertible that at the very least Cheryl was here.

It wasn’t long before she realized most of the River Vixens were.

“Looks like I wasn't invited to the pep rally,” Veronica said.

“Veronica.” Betty turned in her seat. “You probably think we’re horrible bitches for ignoring you.”

Veronica hadn’t thought it was anything intentional, to be honest. But Betty’s furious tears, her sister’s pregnancy, and desire to be far away from the Bulldogs seemed to be telling that there were a lot of secrets in this little town. No way Veronica could stop paying attention now.

“Think nothing of it, B,” Veronica said. “I’ve been a horrible bitch in my day.”

“Trust me,” Betty said. “You do not want to be involved in this.”

Veronica knew for certain that she did. They were interrupted by a slamming of the Cooper’s front door. Polly stormed down the driveway to Betty’s door.

“Just don’t take it personally,” Betty said hurriedly before opening the door.

“You told her?” Polly asked, furious.

“No,” Betty protested. “I got a flat at school. She was just giving me a ride.”

“This is so like you, Betty,” Polly said sourly. “Ever since those Southside kids came to Riverdale you have been a totally different person.”

Betty threw a warning look at Veronica. She knew it was for Polly’s benefit.

“Can we not do this right now?” Betty asked. “That’s not the point, is it?”

“Whatever,” Polly said, her rage only abating slightly.

Veronica saw the Cooper house door open again. Cheryl’s red mane was hard to miss. But it wasn’t just her. Even Midge Klump came out of the front door. Veronica realized it was everyone in the front squad. Everyone but her.

“I’ll see you at school, B,” Veronica said, suddenly very aware that she did not want to get mixed up in whatever social hierarchy was about to go down.

“Hold on, ladies,” Cheryl said, reaching the car. “I don’t see this as such a bad thing.”

“Are you serious?” Betty asked, her voice doubtful.

“Next to the Blossoms, the Lodges are the richest family in town,” Cheryl pointed out.

“I don’t see your family stepping in to help, Cheryl,” Betty said darkly.

“Beside the point,” Cheryl said, waving Betty off. “If we want resources, Veronica is the first I’d return to.”

“But it’s not your decision,” Betty said. “It’s Polly’s.”

And after that, it wasn’t too long before Veronica learned what the River Vixen’s were up to. Betty hadn’t been afraid of Veronica meeting her mother at all. This was something different altogether. Something even Hiram Lodge wouldn’t be able to believe. It all started with a somewhat forbidden romance. Polly Cooper and Jason Blossom were discouraged from being together. And of course, that meant they had to be.

To hear Betty tell it, the attraction seemed a little unclear. Nonetheless, they got together and five months later the Coopers made a decision. If Polly was determined to be a teen mother, she would not be doing it under their roof. Jason was sure his parents would be more than happy to house their grandchild, but he didn’t want any part of it. Then came today's meeting where Betty got a flat tire. Polly and Jason were essentially homeless, and their future was more than uncertain.

At first, Veronica wasn’t sure about the cloak and dagger. While dramatic, this all seemed understandable to her. The Vixens were just trying to find a solution for one of her own. What confused her was why they thought her father’s dealings would be helpful.

And then she heard the next sentence out of Betty’s mouth. She delivered it with such casual confidence, Veronica thought she had misheard her. But the Vixens all nodded in unison and Veronica was starting to regret helping this seemingly perfect blonde in the parking lot today.

Polly and Jason needed money. And they weren’t likely to get it from any legal means. The way Betty explained it, it seemed a natural conclusion.

“We’re going to rob a bank,” Betty said.

How could Veronica argue with that?


	2. Introducing Jughead Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty Cooper, I never knew you were so scandalous.”
> 
> Betty tried to ignore the dangerous glint in Veronica’s dark eyes. This is the sort of thing she had wanted to avoid. But ever since the decision had been made, control was not something she had.
> 
> It was how she and Veronica arrived in front of the Whyte Wyrm that day, against all odds. Against every struggling, resistant fiber in Betty’s being, she always knew they would end up here.
> 
> After deciding to rob a bank, Betty and Veronica go to the only people in town who are experts in committing crimes. The Southside Serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! So, so much, the reaction this has been a surprise. I thank everyone that has taken the time to comment and like. It means so much. 
> 
> I have had a couple questions that I want to address. The main couple in this are Betty and Jughead. As for any other couples, I will see what I can do. I'll be honest, I don't think I can write Archie so that is why he is more referenced than actually seen. More than anything the main relationship in this is Betty and Jughead and Betty and Veronica.
> 
> Without going on and on, this fic is as much of a surprise to me as it is to anyone else, so I can't promise anything. We'll see how it goes. For now, please enjoy this whacky ride we are all on.

“Betty Cooper, I never knew you were so scandalous.”

Betty tried to ignore the dangerous glint in Veronica’s dark eyes. This is the sort of thing she had wanted to avoid. But ever since the decision had been made, control was not something she had.

It was how she and Veronica arrived in front of the Whyte Wyrm that day, against all odds. Against every struggling, resistant fiber in Betty’s being, she always knew they would end up here. The moment Veronica had been brought into the fold, it seemed like a train that wouldn’t stop. Every day Betty and Veronica would walk together after practice. They looped around the track field in their Vixen uniforms. At that time of day, everyone had fled from campus. They could talk in secrecy. All of the things that shouldn’t be talked about in the light of day. It almost seemed that they were normal teenage girls. If it weren’t for the casual discussion of breaking the law.

They would then adjourn to the Coopers or the Blossoms’. They spoke in hushed voices and batted around the idea of watching movies to see what mistakes bank robbers made. That was shot down pretty easily. Of course, it was Veronica who had the voice of reason.

“There’s only one way to pull this off,” she said at Pop’s one day. The restaurant was almost empty. It was after nine on a school night and only the night owls stuck around that late. “We need a real plan. And the only way we’re going to get one is to talk to real criminals.”

Betty felt her ears burning. Polly was on her other side in the booth while Cheryl and Veronica sat across from them. She could already feel Polly’s probing stare.

“Are you volunteering, Veronica?” Cheryl asked, pulling a cherry from the stem with her teeth.

“Not really Daddy’s realm of expertise,” Veronica said brusquely. She never seemed to be ashamed of her father's dealings. “But there has got to be someone we can talk to.”

“Oh, there is,” Cheryl said, sitting back in the booth smirking. “What do you say, Betty?”

Now everyone was staring at her.

“Oh, Betty,” Veronica said, her voice marred with surprise. “What have you got up your sleeve?”

“Nothing,” Betty said in protest. “And what about you, Cheryl? I’m not the only one with a casual acquaintance with the Serpents.”

“The Serpents?” Veronica asked.

“A biker gang,” Polly said pointedly. Betty knew that was directed at her.

“Two points,” Cheryl responded. “First, are you actually pretending that your acquaintance with the Serpents is casual? Everyone saw the throwdown at Homecoming.”

Betty couldn’t bear to look at Veronica.

“And second,” Cheryl said. “You know there’s only one person in the Serpents with the connections we need. And it’s not Toni.”

“Betty isn’t going to talk to the Serpents,” Polly said. “I refuse to put my baby in debt to those thugs.”

“Well we don’t have a choice, do we, Pol?” Betty asked shortly.

Of course, Cheryl was right. Of course, there was no other option. All the time and effort she had put into shutting her heart away and this is what it came to.

“I of course will volunteer as your backup,” Cheryl said charitably.

“Don’t pretend you want to go to the Wyrm for any other reason than to stalk Toni,” Betty said dryly. “Veronica’s coming with me.”

“I am?” Veronica asked. Her tone was positively pleased. Betty knew that was the only smart choice.

Polly hated the idea, hated everything the Serpents represented. But no more than Betty hated the thought of humiliating herself by showing her face at the Whyte Wyrm.

“And do tell,” Veronica said. “What is this den of iniquity called the Whyte Wyrm?”

Betty told Veronica as little as possible when they made their way to the bar after school. The prospect of a bar that was the clubhouse for several underage bikers was fascinating to Veronica. It worried Betty the types of things that fascinated Veronica. But she was smarter than she was catty. Cheryl happened to be the opposite. And Betty needed an anchor if she was going to make an appearance at the last place she ever wanted to be.

“You’re going to have to give me a little more than that,” Veronica said as they entered the parking lot. “Am I in danger?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Betty said. “They’re harmless for the most part.”

“So I’m guessing this has more to do with Archie not being your type,” Veronica said. “Am I right?”

Of course. It all came down to this.

“Archie and I were never together.”

“But you wanted to be,” Veronica said.

“Maybe,” Betty said. “If it had been freshman year. But when Archie started paying attention, I didn't anymore.”

“Code for: you started fucking a Serpent on the reg.”

Betty didn’t like how perceptive Veronica was. Especially when they were walking right up to the steps. 

_Betty Cooper, I never knew you were so scandalous._

Betty never felt scandalous in her life. But this summer changed her. On some cellular level, she had gone through a metamorphosis and there was no going back.

“So,” she said. “What’s his name?”

“Can we not do this right now?” Betty asked.

“We’re going to have to,” Veronica answered. “No time like the present.”

“He might not even be there.” 

“But he is the one we’re coming to see,” Veronica ventured.

Betty hoped more than anything he wasn’t there. She couldn’t bear the sight of him after their last interaction. When the look on his face said he never wanted to see her again.

“Look,” Betty said. “The reason I didn’t want Cheryl here is I don’t want drama.”

“I’m here to support my girl,” Veronica promised. She hugged onto Betty’s arm.

She knew they looked ridiculous walking into the bar in their cheerleading uniforms. But Betty had done it so many times before, it didn’t seem worth the effort to fake humility.

“No drama,” Veronica said. “Though I am interested to see this Tony person Cheryl was talking about.”

“Don’t worry,” Betty said. “Toni’s always here.”

And with that, she pulled open the doors to the Wyrm. The bright light of the day was muted as they walked into the bar. And sure enough, Toni was the only one at the bar. She was looking over what looked like a portfolio. Toni looked up at the light crossing into the darkness, her eyes guarded. Betty knew that Toni was the gatekeeper and getting what they wanted was dependent on her welcoming them. But she was a Serpent by blood and it was unclear her perception of Betty at this point.

Betty was only slightly relieved when Toni’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Surprise seemed better than a bottle being thrown at her. 

“Hey, Betty,” Toni said, her tone of surprise matching the look on her face. “Can’t say I expected to see you.”

“Hey, Toni,” Betty returned.

“You’re Toni?” Veronica asked.

Betty shot her a look.

“And?” Toni asked. “What are you, Cheryl’s new project?”

Veronica almost looked flattered at the insinuation.

“This is my friend, Veronica,” Betty interrupted. “Cheryl will not be attending.”

“Well, that’s an olive branch if I’ve ever heard one.”

Toni could be easy going if it was in her interest. If it had been Sweet Pea, Betty knew she would be in trouble. He never particularly warmed to her.

“Can I guess why you’re here?” Toni asked.

“Oh, you wouldn’t be able to guess,” Veronica said smoothly.

Betty pinched Veronica through her uniform sleeve. She wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. Veronica raised her hands in surrender.

“You do want to see him though, right?” Toni asked, somewhat confused. She was never one to play games. That's why it never seemed to work out between her and Cheryl.

“Is ‘want’ the word we’re using?” Veronica asked.

Betty wished she would stop trying to be cute. It wasn’t going to fly in here.

Toni took that as an affirmation. She turned towards the stairs and shouted. “ _Jones_!”

Betty winced at the sound. She already wanted this day to be over. More than anything. 

Toni waited a couple more seconds before calling again. “Your girlfriend’s here.”

The seconds seemed to stretch on into minutes.

“If he’s not here,” Betty said, “we’ll just come by another time.”

“Oh, he’s here,” Toni said confidently. 

That worried Betty.

“Jughead,” Toni yelled up the stairs. “Are you coming or what?”

The floorboards at the top of the stairs creaked. Betty felt the exhausting quicken of her heart. She still felt it. The queasy anticipating of seeing him again. It was nauseating and it was intoxicating. The elation of seeing him and the fear of what he would say to her.

“What?” A familiar voice called down the stairs. Footsteps followed and Betty took a deep breath. “I fell for that the first hundred times you and Sweet Pea have pulled that…”

Jughead reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped short. His eyes scanned Betty quickly and flashed back to Toni accusatorially.

Toni just shrugged. “I told you she was here.”

Toni swept up her things. “I’ll get out of your hair.” She didn’t leave the room but moved to the very end of the bar. 

The air in the room was stagnant and empty at her disappearance. The silence was deafening and Betty had to say something.

“Hey, Jug,” Betty said. 

He was still staring at her. Maybe it was a bad idea to come in her uniform. There were too many memories in it.

“This is Veronica,” Betty finally said, almost forgetting completely that she was even standing there.

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica introduced herself.

“Okay.” Jughead only looked at Veronica briefly. Betty forgot how his eyes could cut a hole right through you. 

Betty still struggled for words and Veronica took advantage. Betty kept imagining what it would have been like if she brought Cheryl instead. She was sure there would already be a screaming match between her and Toni at this point.

Betty wasn’t sure if this was better.

“You could cut this tension with a knife,” Veronica said, breaking the spell.

Jughead finally gave Veronica a good once over. His eyes were even more cutting than when he looked at Betty.

“So what’s the deal,” Veronica said. “You too good to hang out with Betty anymore?”

“Veronica,” Betty said sharply.

Veronica just shrugged, unrepentant. Betty pulled her arm from Veronica and stepped in front of her, feeling the brunt of Jughead’s eyes on her now.

“Can I talk to you?” Betty asked. “Out back?”

Betty heard distinctive shuffling from Toni’s corner. It was obvious she was listening to every word. Jughead pulled the knitted flaps of his beanie further over his ears. It was the only way she would ever know that he was nervous. It was his only tell.

“Sure,” he finally said.

Betty took a step and she heard Veronica’s stiletto behind her. Betty shot her a look. “Alone.”

Veronica put up another hand in defeat. Betty walked towards the back door that lead into the alley outside the Whyte Wyrm. This was another place fraught with memories. And unfair as it was, she knew that at the very least she would get Jughead’s ear by taking him out this way. So many times, they had met out back, him letting her shrug on his Serpent jacket over her Vixen uniform if it was cold.

Only once did they surrender to inhibitions right out here against the chain-link fence. That was the memory that warmed her most of all.

But it wasn’t night now. The sun shone brightly and Jughead’s jacket was on his own back. No clothes being removed hastily. The door hadn’t even shut before Jughead surprised her by speaking up.

“If this is about our talk—”

“It’s not,” Betty said quickly. Those were emotions she wanted to keep locked away tight. She couldn’t even broach the subject of the last time they spoke.

“I’m just saying,” Jughead said. When he put his mind to something, it was hard to dissuade him. She knew he really thought that’s what she was here for. And how could he not? The last time they spoke was furious and tearful and in retrospect, was not that long ago. “I know I didn’t react very well to what you said and I—”

“I know,” Betty interrupted. “I’m sorry. I’m not here to talk about that.”

If she wasn’t mistaken, she thought she caught a swift look of pain cross his features. She didn’t mean it, but for the first time, something was taking precedence over her feelings. 

“So, are we talking out back so the Bulldogs don’t see you here?” Jughead crossed his arms across his chest. The ultimate sign of defiance. She would be lucky to get anything out of him now.

“I was never ashamed of you, Jug,” Betty said. “No matter what you might think.”

“So why the secrecy?”

“I need to ask you for something.”

For a moment, it seemed like it was three months ago. The first summer after Southside High merged with Riverdale. Seeing the Serpents by Sweetwater River. Passing them as she walked home from cheer camp. The roar of his motorcycle as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There was a softness there. Like how he used to look at her.

“Cryptic,” Jughead said. “But I’ll bite.”

If there was ever a story of intrigue, Jughead was always the first to look into it. Betty smoothed her hand over her hair. He was the only one to ever make her feel this at odds with herself.

“Betty.” Jughead took a step towards her. If she took even a half a step back, her back would be against the fence. She tried not to think about that, but his eyes were vacillating between the hem of her skirt and her eyes. It was difficult to ignore. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Betty said. “But I need help.”

“You’re in trouble,” he said gravely.

If she had known it would be this easy to get him to talk to her again, should have played the damsel card weeks ago. But he wouldn’t have believed it. She was never good at damseling. It was as easy for her to wear the Serpent jacket as it was for him. And she knew it looked good on her.

“Not me,” Betty said. “My sister.”

Jughead’s eyebrows knitted together, not sure where this was going. “Okay.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen her at school,” Betty said. “She’s pregnant.”

“I’ve seen her,” Jughead said. “Although I think it’s a little late for a plan b.”

“It’s Jason’s,” Betty said. “They want to get married.”

“Romantic,” Jughead said. “Though not sure what the Blossom attraction is.”

“Me neither,” Betty said. She saw a hint of a smile on his face. It was easy to fall back into rhythm with him. “My mom is going to kick her out if she marries Jason. And they won’t stay at Thornhill.”

“Because they’re evil,” Jughead surmised. “Go on.”

His dark sense of humor hit her and the ache of missing him to her a moment to recover from.

“They need money.”

“Okay,” he said. “Not sure how I can help. If we had money, we probably wouldn’t do the majority of the extracurriculars we do.”

“I’m not asking for money,” Betty said. “I’m asking for help.”

“What kind of help?”

“The kind of help,” Betty said, taking a deep breath, “that I could get from FP.”

And that’s where she lost him. She knew this would be a hard sell, but she didn’t have another choice.

“FP’s in prison.”

“That’s kind of why I need your help to talk to him,” Betty said.

“Betty.” He took a step towards her. His hands wrapped easily around her arms. For a moment she pretended that this was normal. Maybe this wouldn't be the last time they would touch each other like this. “Whatever you think you have to do, going to my father isn’t going to help you. He can’t help anyone.”

“He’s in prison for trying to rob a bank in Greendale.”

“Keyword: tried,” Jughead said.

“And you and I both know he pulled off some successful jobs before then.”

Jughead released her. He slid his hat off his head, dragging his fingers through his dark hair.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty said. “I can’t let Polly suffer. She just needs some help. A one-time thing so she and Jason can get away.”

“Since when do you care about the Blossoms?” Jughead asked bitterly.

“She’s my sister.”

“I can’t believe this,” he said. “I actually thought you were here to…”

He didn’t let himself finish that thought. He jammed his hat back on his head. He braced his hands on the chain-link fence, unable to look at her. That stung.

“You can say no,” Betty said after a moment. “Just say no and I won’t bother you again.”

He finally looked at her, his face hardened with resolve.

“If you think I’m going to let you do this on your own, then you’re insane.”

For a moment she could pretend like nothing went bad between them. They were still in the back of the truck he inherited from his father. 

“I’m not promising anything,” Jughead said quickly before she let her thoughts wander further into fantasy land. “But I have a call scheduled with him today. I’ll ask if he’ll see you and take it from there.”

“Thank you,” she said. Now she didn't have a reason to be here anymore. That stung too. “If I don’t hear from you, then I’ll know what the answer is. You won't have to come tell me no."

Jughead’s laugh was bitter. “You think that’s what I want? To never see you again?”

That threw her for a loop. The last time she saw him, that's exactly what it seemed like. Now she was the one that was at a loss for words.

“It seemed like it at the time,” Betty said.

“I know,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

This was too much for one day. She wanted to run back to Veronica. His vulnerability filled her full of regret. She couldn't address if there was anything still between them. Not now. But it didn't seem like he was going to give her a choice.

“The last time we saw each other,” Jughead said, “did you mean it? What you said?”

She remembered what she said to him and how he shut her down.

“Of course, I meant it,” Betty said. “I still mean it.”

Jughead leaned towards her. For a moment she thought history may be repeating itself. She wouldn’t be able to control herself if he moved one inch closer towards her. But he didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes and reined himself in. It was for the best. After everything, she couldn’t expect it to be fixed so easily.

“I’ll know later today,” Jughead said. “If he’ll see you or not.”

“Thank you, Jughead,” she said. “I know this was a lot to ask.”

“I’ll say this much, Betty Cooper,” he said with a smile. “I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me.”

Another thrill went through her. She didn’t think she would ever stop being affected by him.

“Jug,” she said, not sure if what she was about to say was a mistake or not. “When you hear back… you know where I live.”

She pushed off the fence to distract herself from his reaction. He wasn’t about to let her off.

“When I hear back from FP?” he asked. His voice was tentative, shy. He knew what she was telling him.

“Yes,” she said, her confidence coming back now. “Later tonight. Come by my room. You remember the way.”

“I remember,” he answered softly.

Now it was time to go. She wasn’t going to reminisce with him the protocol they had put into place to meet up over the summer. Alice Cooper was so controlling, especially after she found out that Polly was pregnant, doing much of anything on her own was near impossible. Maybe that was part of what was so thrilling to be with him. She didn’t let those thoughts percolate any more.

She opened the alley's back door and walked back into the Wyrm. The door closed quickly so she knew he hadn’t followed her. Veronica was sitting at the bar with Toni, going over her portfolio. It looked like a lot of pictures from around town. Veronica looked up and jumped down from the stool excitedly.

“Well?” she asked. “It took you long enough.”

“Not here,” Betty said, very aware of how close Toni was sitting.

“I already told her I don’t want to know,” Toni said, waving them off without looking up from her work. “I’ll just assume you and Jones are getting back together and leave it at that.”

“We’re not,” Betty said defensively.

“Okay,” Toni said, clearly not convinced. Betty walked with Veronica towards the exit. “Tell Cheryl I want my iPod back.”

Betty was finally able to breathe as they walked to the parking lot. She knew if she looked back, she would be able to see the fence where she and Jughead had been talking moments before. She felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle like he was still out there, watching her leave.

“Please tell me that was good news,” Veronica said.

“I can’t believe you said all that to him,” Betty said.

"What?" Veronica asked. Typical how her aggressive line of questioning had already flown out of her head. "Oh, to Jughead? That was nothing.” They walked down the sidewalk towards the Northside.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, B,” Veronica said. “You brought me along for a reason, didn’t you? Everything I said was meant to get a reaction. He went for it, didn’t he?”

“Maybe,” Betty said. “He’s going to talk to FP.”

“The big bad biker?”

From Betty’s slight interactions with Forsythe Pendleton Jr, he never seemed all that bad to her. She knew that in Jughead’s youth he had been a drinker. But it seemed he had been cleaning up his act, as far as being a father was concerned. That was until he got arrested for grand larceny. 

“And?” Veronica pressed.

“And,” Betty said, almost immediately regretting telling Veronica, “he’s going to let me know later tonight.”

“I told you it would work,” Veronica sighed with satisfaction. “I’m a relationship genius. For the record, I think the two of you are being overly dramatic.”

Coming from Veronica, that was laughable.

“Toni was filling me in,” Veronica explained. “When she wasn’t pumping me for information about Cheryl.”

“She hates me,” Betty said.

“No,” Veronica said. “She doesn’t. She cares about your man, sure. But she knows you make him happy.”

Betty threw her an unamused look.

“So he and Archie fought over you,” Veronica said. “Who hasn’t been the subject of a fistfight?”

“They did not fight over me,” Betty said defensively.

“There’s no shame in it.”

“Archie and I were never a couple to begin with. He had no right,” Betty said. Going over this was making her face hot. “He saw me getting out of Jughead’s truck after a game and punched him. It was totally unprovoked.”

“So, he saw you two screwing,” Veronica said.

Betty stopped walking as they passed the park. Suddenly it seemed like too much to keep walking. Everything was just too much effort. Betty leaned against a tree to gain her bearings.

“Come on, B,” Veronica said. “Unprovoked? There is only one reason a guy would come out of nowhere and throw down.”

Betty couldn't admit it out loud, but there had been some states of undress involved at the time. 

“That’s what I thought,” Veronica said. “I mean, Betty, car sex? Really?”

Betty wasn’t even going to mention the sex in the alley behind the Wyrm.

“You disapprove?” Betty asked.

“Impressed, actually,” Veronica said. She took Betty’s arm in hers. “But I would be careful when he comes by later. We don’t want two Cooper girls pregnant.”

Betty fell into step with Veronica. It had occurred to her that this sledgehammer of a person was her best friend. She stuck with her and helped her when Betty didn’t even think she needed to be helped. She was her anchor.

“Unlike Polly, I know what birth control, is,” Betty said, letting herself smile. She felt warm at the thought of Jughead sneaking in her back yard later that night.

Veronica gave her a knowing smile. “That’s my girl.”


	3. What Happened At Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to put you through this,” Betty said.
> 
> “Put me through this?” he asked. “You’re the one I’m afraid for. I never thought a cheerleader could get into so much trouble. But I should have known you’d find a way.”
> 
> She heard the fondness in his voice. “What did he say?”
> 
> She couldn’t help but wonder. What was the Serpent King’s reaction to all of this?
> 
> “He said,” Jughead responded reluctantly, “that if my girlfriend had her heart set on something, I couldn’t let her down. Serpents don’t leave each other behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is evident that this series is not going to be on any type of schedule that makes sense. Regardless, here's a new chapter! This is slightly more explicit than previously, but not by much. Enjoy!

Polly was, unfortunately, waiting for Betty when she arrived home. Veronica had wanted to come in with Betty to the Coopers after her heightened experience at the Whyte Wyrm. Betty thought better of it. Now she wished Veronica’s comforting and confident presence was with her. It was the first time she felt like she had a real friend and not just following the herd.

Besides Jughead, that is.

Betty was tired and all she wanted to do was get out of this uniform. It felt like she had lived years in it. 

“The Serpents, Betty? Really?”

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Polly was waiting in the foyer for her, hands on her hips. She was a perfect vision of their mother, if not for her maternity River Vixen uniform. Betty remembered when Alice agreed to sew it for her on the condition that Polly stay home instead of running away with Jason. If only their parents knew what Polly’s plans were.

“Hey, Polly,” Betty said, trying to slip past her and into the kitchen.

Polly was on Betty’s heels instantly.

Betty had tried to be sensitive to her sister in her delicate condition, but Polly was verging straight into bitch territory. Betty wanted to bask in the thought of things getting better with Jughead. As unrealistic as they may be. Polly couldn't even let her live in her fantasy. As soon as she saw her sister, she knew that she wouldn’t be granted that luxury. High school seemed like a never-ending cycle of madness and the one reprieve she had was the summer after Riverdale and the Southside merged. Maybe it was hormones, but Betty couldn’t help but feel it was Polly’s sworn duty to make her miserable. Ever since she was forbidden from seeing Jason. A part of Betty wondered if Polly hated seeing Betty happy after everything that had happened. But it didn’t seem like that was going to be very likely anyway. Betty doubted Jughead would be very motivated to talk to his father for her. Under the circumstances, she didn’t blame him.  
  
“Well?” Polly asked.

“The Serpents,” Betty affirmed. “Yes, Polly. Really.”

All her cleverness had left her after navigating the waters of the Wyrm. She didn’t have the strength to spar with Polly.

“Although if you want to get me into trouble, I don’t think Mom quite heard you,” Betty said.

“Mom isn’t here.” Polly’s voice had softened. 

Betty looked at her suspiciously.

“The Serpents are dangerous, Betty,” Polly said gently. “I’m worried.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Betty asked. “Is Jason willing to go back to his parents? Is Cheryl?”

Cheryl had been frustratingly glib throughout this whole thing. It seemed that she was enjoying being an observer more than anything else.

“Not just for the baby,” Polly said. “About you.”

“I’m trying to help you.”

“Don’t get defensive,” Polly said. “I’m just saying. Maybe the Serpents are the only way to get out of this town. But you have more choices than that. Or you should.”

“More choices than what?” Betty knew where this was going. Polly had always been an avid Archie supporter.

“What are you going to do, Betty?” Polly asked. “Move into his trailer? Become a Serpent?”

Betty doubted they were accepting new members. Especially one that was responsible –even tangentially—for giving the Serpent Prince a black eye. She was Northside trash to them. She would never be anything else. That thought made her feel sour. She didn’t want to dwell on it.

“It’s better than selling my soul to the Blossom empire.” She couldn’t help but lash out at Polly. Miss Perfect who cast judgment on her younger sister for trying to help. 

Maybe Betty was weak. But wasn’t she allowed? Couldn’t she have just one thing that was for her alone?

“I love Jason.”

“And Jughead is the only person that can help you,” Betty said. “Tell Mom if you want. I’ll just go and be another Serpent slut. It’s better than dealing with your judgment.”

She knew she was being dramatic. But today was exhausting and it felt like there was miles to go until she slept.

“I wouldn’t do that, Betty,” Polly said quietly. She sniffled with self-pity. Betty didn't have time for her emotions today.

“Then you won’t tell Mom that Jughead’s going to stop by later,” Betty said breezily, making her way to the stairs.

“Betty,” Polly said disapprovingly. But she had no other argument. In the end, Betty was right. They had no other choice.

“Look on the brightside,” Betty said as she made her way to her room. “Odds are FP won’t even want to help us.”

Betty made sure she made it to the top of the stairs quickly. Polly couldn’t follow her in haste anymore. And she didn’t want to hear any rebuttal come from her sister anyhow.

“I highly doubt it,” Polly said to the empty kitchen.

FP knew how Jughead felt about her little sister.

* * *

  
Dinner was terse, though not unknown in the Cooper household. Polly was usually the black sheep, judging from their father’s refusal to not make eye contact with her. Even so, after everything that had happened, Polly would have been within her rights to tell their parents everything. Maybe it would buy her goodwill. Polly would be the favorite and avoid the stringent eyes of their parents. Polly could ruin everything. But then she would be stuck in Riverdale. And that was a reality Betty didn’t seem very comfortable with for herself either.

Thankfully, Polly kept her mouth shut. That was all the confirmation Betty needed to move forward. Then this night would be over soon and she would never have to think about it again.

Betty sat in her room for the remainder of the night. She was too tense, too tired, too anxious to take off her uniform. She sat at her vanity, refusing to look at the window where she desperately wanted him to appear. There had been no word since her quest to the Whyte Wyrm. She had given Jughead an out. Even if he said he would come, the silence was deafening. There was a real possibility that he wouldn’t show. He could have changed his mind. He would be washing his hands of her and she would never see him—

_Taptaptap._

Betty started, lost in her self-deprecating thoughts. She turned quickly at the familiar sound. She was met with a sight she had seen so many times before. She hadn’t even heard him prop up the ladder from her father’s shed. The one he had known all too well where to find.

Jughead raised his finger to tap on the window again, his eyes downcast from the window, brow furrowed. Betty made her way to the window quietly, aware that her parents were having their nightcap downstairs. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts until she approached the window. As soon as his eyes met hers, he smiled. She assumed it was an involuntary reaction. As soon as she pushed up the window, it faltered self-consciously from his face.

She thought she understood that perfectly. As soon as she saw him, she couldn’t help but smile too. He was a welcome sight in a timeline that was all chaos and confusion. For a moment she could pretend that everything was alright.

She eased up the window smoothly. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he said, ambling through the window, his long limbs awkwardly crawling over her window-side bench. He straightened to his feet and steadied him with her hands on his shoulders. She knew it was shameless and totally unnecessary. But the smell of leather and what she imagined old parchment to smell like drew her in. She couldn’t help but hold him close.

His arms went around her easily. She knew they must look strange. A Serpent and a River Vixen. But he did it just the same, her heart thudding against her rib cage.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a moment. He didn’t let go.

The events of today tumbled clumsily through her brain. She didn’t think she had cried since that night at Homecoming. Suddenly it seemed like she might be crazy. She had an insane plan and her biker ex-boyfriend was helping her pursue it. Her whole world was crazy. Breaking down right now was not the best move and yet tears threatened to spill. Jughead leaned back so he could look at her expression. She wished that he wouldn’t. The concern in his eyes was more than she could bear.

She just wanted to hold him until the sun came up and pretend that nothing was real.

“I’m fine,” Betty said, blinking back the emotion behind her eyes.

“Betty.” Jughead extricated himself from her. She tried not to take the cold lack of his touch personally. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do anything.”

She let that sink in for a moment. 

“Your dad won’t see me,” Betty said. That's what he was saying. He came all this way to tell her that no one would be helping her. “You didn’t have to come to tell me that.”

More than anything she wanted him to say that he wanted to come no matter what. She wanted him to say that this was more than a convenience of acquaintance. He would have come no matter what the situation was.

But that was a fantasy. This was a fever dream and if they ever saw each other in the hallway, they would look the other way. 

“Would it change anything?” he asked. “Are you still going to go through with it?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Betty said honestly. “If I had to think about something other than this for once, I’d have to confront the fact that I’ve burned every possible bridge in my life.”

It was then that she realized Jughead hadn’t let her go completely. His hands were curled around hers. She felt the heat of where he knew the crescent-shaped scares lined her palms. She should pull away. Push him away before he had the chance to push her away. Again.

“I never blamed you,” he said quietly. “For what happened at Homecoming.”

That was a punch to the gut. If she didn’t think about this robbery for once, she would have to confront the events of that night. How it was supposed to be perfect.

Jughead showed up at Homecoming in his Serpents jacket and a tie. A place where no Serpent would be caught dead at. He humored her on the dance floor and it almost seemed that they could be a normal teenage couple. Not hide in Fox Forest or behind the Wyrm. 

Or in her room when her parents weren’t home.

They could go to the library together, dances, graduation. Polly could marry Jason and every single interaction wouldn’t be laced with aggression or prejudice. But that wasn’t the case that night. Jughead had driven her in his father’s truck to the dance. He had parked out behind the football field and it wasn’t a secret that they would end up in the back seat at the end of the night. They never made it that far. 

If Betty had to guess, she didn't think that Archie thought that Jughead had been hurting her. Despite his actions to the contrary and the rumors that the Bulldogs spouted to each other, Archie never actually thought that Betty had been in danger. But Archie was a hothead. It was one of the reasons she was drawn to Jughead. Jughead was calm, collected, and cerebral. He always had an answer for everything and rarely gave way to anger.

Until that night.

If Betty had to guess, Archie was an idiot. But that wasn’t a secret either. He had been on his flavor of the week (it might have been Josie, but he bounced from the Pussycats often.) Betty hadn’t seen that he and some of the Bulldogs had been congregating by the bleachers. Usually, they’d be in the gym spiking the punch. It happened too fast. She and Jughead were still in the front seat, but his jacket and tie were off and if she were being honest, her dress was in a state of disarray. Betty shuddered at the thought of what may have happened if Archie hadn’t come alone. It was his penchant for overreaction and quick to act behavior that ensured he would jump to conclusions. As soon as he saw the two of them in the car he sprinted over, throwing over the driver’s side door. As thought it never occurred to him that Betty was there voluntarily.

Archie threw Jughead to the ground and punched first. The Bulldogs saw the commotion and started to jog over. Betty knew she had to act quickly or Jughead might end up in the hospital. She didn’t have time to zip up her dress completely. She crawled through the cab and jumped on Archie’s back, knowing that there would be no reasoning with him. It ended quickly from there. Archie insisted he thought something untoward was happing. That made Betty’s stomach roil. In her mind, that was what made everything clear. Jughead was a clear choice. Now they could be sure that Riverdale was toxic and someday leave town together.

That wasn’t how it happened. Ever since then, Betty was careful not to fantasize too much. The hurt and betrayal in Jughead’s eyes was too much. That was the last night he had spoken to her. Despite all her pleading and phone calls that none of what Archie did mattered to her, it didn’t fix anything. It was her proximity to Riverdale’s Northside that hurt him. She would always be one of them and he would always be a Serpent. That didn’t stop her from trying to convince him otherwise, but it did keep him away from her.

Until now.

Now he was refusing to meet her gaze, but his hands were still wrapped around hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes trained on the ground. “After that night, I needed to process everything. I thought if I could get over the brutal humiliation of Archie’s fist in my face, I could smooth things over with you.”

This was new information. This was something she had never even fathomed. It was something that she yearned for but never let herself consider the possibility that he still…

Betty had learned the lesson the hard way that letting herself consider possibilities that could never happen just led her to heartache. But he was here. He was holding her hands.

Finally, he met her eyes. “But then everything happened with your sister.”

He wouldn’t have been able to get close to her after Polly got pregnant. Her mother threw down the hammer and Betty threw herself into the River Vixens. The only possible time they saw each other was when the motorcycles did their daily rounds of the track field. Betty never allowed herself to think he did it just to catch a glimpse of her. Now it was her that was having difficulty maintaining eye contact. She understood why he needed time before. This was difficult to process. Things she thought she knew, she didn’t anymore. She didn’t know anything.

“I know you think that I didn’t want to see you,” Jughead said. 

“Our last conversation didn’t go that well,” Betty reminded him. “But Archie and I were never--"

“I know,” Jughead said shortly. Like the very reminder of that night scalded him. “I know you didn't ask for any of it to happen. That didn’t change the fact that he seemed to think he had some claim over you.”

“He doesn’t.”

“All the same,” Jughead said, “I have to admit it made me a little insecure.”

Betty smiled sadly. Jughead was never one to mince words. He said what he meant and was always upfront about it. He never was afraid of saying what he felt.

“It took me some time,” Jughead said. “But I had to make sure that this thing between us was…”

“Real,” Betty finished for him.

“Hey,” Jughead said gently. His hands moved from her hands up her shoulders, drawing her in so she would look at him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out. If I missed my chance, that’s on me.”

_Missed his chance._

Betty mulled that over. The implications of what that meant. When the night started, this was not what she had expected at all. She thought he would turn down her request to see his father and he would be out the window just as quickly. She thought this was just business, for lack of a better term. But the way he was earnestly looking at her, she knew this was about something else altogether. He was asking her something. A question she thought would have an obvious answer.

“Did I?” he asked quietly. “Miss my chance?”

_With you._

Could it be that easy?

Nothing in this town was ever easy. Even if her answer was easy, what came after wouldn’t be. She knew that. If she made this just a business transaction, then their lives would be less complicated. There wouldn’t be a heist and there wouldn’t be potential to be heartbroken again. If she let him in, then she would be inviting the prejudice of everyone around her. But she would have Jughead. She would have what she really wanted. She would be happy.

Betty decided to be reckless.

Jughead was opening his mouth again to speak. He had a habit of talking himself into a corner. Talking, talking, talking. He did it the best of them.

But they did something else well too.

Betty pressed her mouth to his before more words could spill out. She wouldn’t let him talk his way out of this one. Jughead was still for a moment. The boy did like processing things at a snail’s pace. But then his arms were around her again and he kissed her back. Betty would live in this moment for as long as she could. She didn’t want to stop. Being happy was not something she had considered for herself since Homecoming. She would graduate and leave this town and all of the trauma behind. Now it was pulling her back in. She didn't think twice about it. Betty pushed him easily against the wall of her bedroom, not letting them break contact. She was gentle, still hearing her parents moving around downstairs.

Betty’s hands moved up his shoulders to the hair escaping his beanie. She found the collar of his jacket, quick about pushing it off his shoulders.

He broke away from her then, breathing heavily. Betty couldn’t help her exhale of disappointment.

“Wait.”

She didn't want to wait. Didn’t want to stop. He let his jacket fall to the floor but steadied himself against her bedroom wall.

Always thinking.

“Okay,” Betty said. She knew that her disappointment was evident in her voice. Or her face. Her entire body.

They had talked too much already. She would like to stop talking.

“Hold on,” Jughead said. But even so, he pulled her against him, his touch comforting. His voice was hoarse in her ear. “Can you say it again?”

Her heart stopped. 

“I walked away before you could finish,” Jughead said. He was breathing hard. “After Homecoming, you tried to tell me something.”

She hadn’t just tried. She had found him in the woods where he left his motorcycle. It had been the last time they spoke face to face before the Wyrm. She hadn’t just tried to tell him. She had insisted on confessing her feelings for him. Her last-ditch effort to convince him that she cared. And he had walked away.

She didn’t think he was listening. She didn’t think he let himself hear her.

“Will you say it again?” he asked. “I’ll listen this time.”

She knew what he was asking. It was traumatic at the time but now, it just felt like truth. This time, she wasn’t scared.

“I never stopped loving you, Jug,” she said. “I’m not sure I can.”

His smile of relief soothed her savage beating heart. His fingers gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in, kissing her firmly.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

This time he let her continue to pull at his clothes. She tugged his shirt out of his pants, pulling off his suspenders. She could feel his reluctance to stop but when she pulled him to her bed, he stopped kissing her. She sat on the bed, trying to pull him with her. Then he got nervous.

“What about your parents?” he asked, voice hushed.

This was a different kind of anxiety. One less dramatic with class warfare and breaking the law. This was a boy afraid of her parents finding him in bed with their daughter. She almost wanted to laugh at the quaintness of it. 

“Why are you smiling?” Jughead asked. “Your mom is terrifying.”

“It’s okay,” she assured him.

His expression was doubtful. 

“We can be quiet.” She smiled at him innocently. 

She could see him considering it. His eyes flicked from the bed to her before he sighed with defeat. Not real defeat. Defeat in accepting the inevitable. Pleasure in the inevitable.

He fell between her legs easily. He threw his hat on the floor onto the accumulation of piling clothes.

_I missed you._

_I missed you._

_I missed you._

They were as quiet as they could be and Betty was sure that her parents were still rummaging downstairs. The only person she would have to worry about was Polly. But she wouldn’t worry about that right now. Not when everything was so good.

Jughead’s hands strayed to the zipper on her uniform.

“You can leave it on,” Betty said.

Jughead groaned into her neck.

* * *

Jughead held her for a while after that. Longer than he probably should have. Her parents had gone to bed long ago but if they found his bike parked down the street, she would be sent straight to a convent. He didn’t want to seem to leave. Both of them fully clothed on top of her comforter. The only evidence of anything happening was his beanie that was still on the floor. Once he picked it up, she knew he would be out the window.

“Betty,” Jughead finally said. The sun was threatening to rise. She knew it was only a matter of time now. “I wasn’t totally honest before.”

Betty turned his arms to face him. He tucked his dark hair behind his ear. She liked his hair unencumbered by his hair. She combed her fingers through it. His words worried her. Her first thought was everything he said was just for tonight only. Now there wasn’t a reason for him to be here anymore. Now that FP wouldn’t see her.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have told you what my dad said.”

Betty leaned up on her elbow. She thought she heard her parents stirring in the next room. Jughead leaned against her pillows. He sounded regretful and she couldn’t find it in herself to be confused or upset with him.

“You didn’t tell me what he said,” Betty reminded him. In fact that when she thought about it, Jughead didn't say anything about what FP said when she brought it up. And they never circled back to it.

“I didn’t want you to go through with it, Betty,” Jughead. “I don’t want you to do this.”

“I know, Jug,” Betty said. “I shouldn’t have asked you to be involved.”

“I told you I’m not leaving you alone in this,” he said defensively.

Betty listened hard for her parents. Jughead closed his mouth, schooling his high emotions before speaking again.

“I talked to my dad,” Jughead said, quieter this time. “He agreed. We’re seeing him on family day.”

“We are?” Betty asked tentatively.

She hated that Jughead disapproved of this. But if there was this opportunity, then she couldn’t turn it down.

“I was hoping you’d change your mind,” Jughead admitted. “And then I realized how stupid it was to think Betty Cooper wouldn’t be steadfast in her goals.”

Betty pressed her lips together in a sad smile. Jughead took her hand in his, kissing the top of her knuckles.

“I’m with you in this, Cooper,” he said. “Until the end.”

“I don’t want to put you through this,” Betty said.

“Put me through this?” he asked. “You’re the one I’m afraid for. I never thought a cheerleader could get into so much trouble. But I should have known you’d find a way.”

She heard the fondness in his voice. “What did he say?”

She couldn’t help but wonder. What was the Serpent King’s reaction to all of this?

"When you asked him."

“He said,” Jughead responded reluctantly, “that if my girlfriend had her heart set on something, I couldn’t let her down. Serpents don’t leave each other behind.”

“Me?” Betty asked. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or not. “A Serpent?”

“You changing your mind now?” Jughead asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry, Jug,” she said. “The Serpent queen is a warrior queen.”

“Oh, it’s a queen now?” He was suppressing a smile.

“You changing your mind now?” she parroted back to him.

“Never,” he said. Betty settled back down onto the pillows now. The sun was peeking above the trees.

Jughead looked out the window, his eyes scanning the room until it landed on his beanie. It was time. Betty moved to get off the bed. She would have to get ready for school soon. She was surprised when he spoke again suddenly.

“I wish we could just go,” he said from his side of the bed. “Hop on my motorcycle and leave Riverdale.”

He slid his beanie back over his hair. Betty walked around the bed and sat beside him. “Like Romeo and Juliet. Except we live happily ever after instead.”

He leaned his forehead against hers.

“I should go.”

Betty handed him his jacket from the floor. 

A Serpent queen. She didn’t know why that appealed to her the more she thought about it.

“Hey,” he said, seemingly reading her thoughts. “Don’t get any ideas before family day.”

She kissed him as an answer. He knew ideas were something she acted on frequently.

“Will I see you?” she asked. “Before then?”

“As soon as I can manage.”

That either meant after practice or during history but either way, it was something. Betty propped up the window for him. Jughead glanced at the ground below before making his way down the ladder. He disappeared quickly through the yard without being seen. That’s what it seemed like to Betty, at least. She didn’t see prying eyes from her next-door neighbor’s window.

* * *

Betty changed for school, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She knew Veronica would be picking her up momentarily and would have a multitude of questions. Betty opened the door to see Polly standing in the hallway.

“You tell Mom and Dad already?” Betty asked before walking past her towards the stairs.

“Like Dad is talking to me anyway,” Polly responded, following her down. “I told them you were up late with a Skype SAT course.”

Betty stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “You did?”

Polly finished the final few steps and landed next to her.

“I saw him attempt to scale your bedroom window before he found where Dad moved the ladder,” Polly said.

That was right, Betty remembered. They were painting the outside of the house and her father neglected to put the ladder back to the shed.

“If we’re going to do this, we have to be smart," Polly said.

Betty wasn’t sure anyone had ever suggested that she was not intelligent.

“Betty,” Polly said, “I get it. I know how people talk about me. Obviously, I didn’t get this way without being reckless. But now that I am, I think we should have a plan.”

“Does your plan involve saying anything to Mom and Dad?”

“Of course not,” Polly said. “We have each other’s back, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Betty decided. 

“And?” Polly asked quietly.

Betty knew that her mother was an early riser to get to The Register. They shouldn't talk about this in the house. She had played with fire by inviting Jughead upstairs. She knew that. “We’ll talk at school.”

Polly nodded in agreement. It was a slight comfort that Polly wouldn’t be telling the entire block about who's he invited into her bed. Though now that she thought about it, it would be pretty hypocritical of her.

The knock on the door heralded Veronica’s arrival. Betty motioned for Polly to join her on the ride to school so they could avoid their parents. Betty opened the door to see Veronica on the front steps. She showed little surprise that Polly would be riding with them. They made their way down the steps to Veronica’s car when Betty heard a friendly beep. Her blood ran cold when she saw Archie wave from his Jalopy before driving away. Polly gave Betty a pointed look. Betty could have done without that.

“Friend of yours?” Polly asked politely as they climbed into Veronica’s car. Betty let Polly have the front seat.

“Just had a friendly little chat,” Veronica said conversationally as they pulled away from the driveway.

“Anything of interest?” Betty asked sternly.

“Of course not, B,” Veronica addressed Betty in the rearview mirror. “Other than your choice of late-night gentleman callers.”

Betty leaned back in the seat in frustration. Of course. She couldn't keep this under wraps for one night.

“As I said,” Veronica replied. “Looking out for you. He doesn’t know a thing.”

Except for the one thing that Archie seemed to think he had a stake in. Which he would probably be telling the entire school. Betty Cooper was a Serpent slut who fucked bikers on the regular with her parents in the house.

“Don’t worry, B,” Veronica said confidently. “I got this.”

Betty hoped so. She couldn't imagine what this day was about to bring her.


	4. Forsythe Pendleton II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t even think about how Archie feels right now,” Betty said, stuffing her books into her bag.
> 
> “Not when you have Holden Caufield sneaking out of your bedroom,” Veronica pointed out.
> 
> It seemed as though Betty wanted to protest. But she didn't have a leg to stand on when Veronica was 100% correct. As soon as she opened her mouth, Betty suddenly looked down at her feet. You could usually tell when the Serpents had turned the corner. They traveled in packs. There wasn’t a lot of them in their grade, but the leather jackets were unmistakable as well as the hush that fell across the other students. Most were used to the gang affiliation within the walls of Riverdale High but from time to time Weatherbee would give them a hard time. 
> 
> When the pack of Serpents passed, it occurred to Veronica was how criminal the look Jughead gave Betty was. She had been under the impression that any interaction between them should be kept on the DL. Jughead made no such promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4! There is a lot more Archie in this than I had originally allotted for. If anyone is a hardcore Archie stan, please forgive me. I am working out some season 4 aggression. For those of you who happen to be Varchie fans, I am going to do my best with the material.
> 
> Presenting melodramatic Betty and Daddy Jones. Enjoy.

Veronica waited outside of Betty’s house for a good twenty minutes. She was debating on whether to knock. Betty had made a plan to contact Veronica with confirmation that they were good to go once they left the Wyrm the previous day. Veronica understood she would be getting a text from Betty with details. She hadn’t expected it immediately. She knew that Betty’s ex-beau would be visiting her or communicating later in the evening. But still, Veronica heard nothing. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Though when Veronica thought back on their journey to the Wyrm, there was only one way this story could go. She recognized the look in Jughead's eyes when he looked at Betty. There wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

If Veronica’s intuition was correct (and it usually was) Betty would be getting a 99% likelihood of help from the boy serpent. Veronica remembered when she drove Betty away from the Wyrm yesterday, she caught a glimpse of the pale strange boy, separated from them by a chain-link fence. Sure as Veronica was born, that teenage biker would live and die by Betty Cooper. She may not see it, but Veronica sure as hell did. When Veronica didn’t hear from Betty, it wasn’t a concern. More than likely, Betty had a very good night. But as her car idled in front of the Coopers' house, she was having second thoughts. Maybe Betty’s parents found Jughead in her room. Maybe Polly was a snitch. And the most unlikely of circumstances, maybe Jughead broke Betty’s heart.

If that was the case, the biker would have to be dealt with. Though knowing Betty for a short amount of time, Veronica considered her to be her best friend in Riverdale. Not a very tall order, but it meant something to her just the same. Veronica weighed the percentages in her mind. All she wanted was for the night to go smoothly. The only way to know if Jughead would be offering his services in their endeavor would be would be to knock in the Coopers’ door. Hiram Lodge may be a frightening figure, but Veronica couldn’t help but think that he had nothing on Alice Cooper.

Veronica shut off her car. It was almost 6:45 and she told Betty she would be there directly, no matter what the outcome of the previous night was. She stepped out of the car and started to ascend the porch steps.

“Hey.”

The voice caught her off-guard. It was early and she hadn’t had her morning espresso yet.

“Veronica, right?”

Veronica turned in surprise at the sight of a red-haired Bulldog from next door jogging across the lawn towards her. 

“Hello,” Veronica said formally. Archie Andrews slowed his pace when he hit the Coopers' driveway.

He walked up to her like he was her best friend in the world. There was something comforting about that. She had been at Riverdale High for only a few short months and already she thought she had caught at least three different girls on Archie's arm. But looking at him now, she almost couldn't blame him. His warmth was his asset and despite her misgivings, she felt that she was a good judge of character. Veronica looked back up to the Cooper house. It didn’t look like there was any sign of movement inside.

“I think I’ve seen you with the Vixens,” Archie said, as though her uniform wasn’t a dead give away.

Veronica nodded in agreement. Every second she spent on the porch with Archie seemed like a betrayal to Betty.

“You're looking at me like Betty does now,” he noted, his voice disappointed.

His straightforwardness was a shock to Veronica. There must not be a thought that went through his head that he didn't vocalize. For some reason, her heart broke for the boy. He seemed so clueless. And she knew that without a doubt, there was no way that he and Betty could last. Despite any attraction they might have felt at one time, Betty and Archie were from different planets. Veronica only spent a brief time she spent in a room with Betty's current paramour, but there was sharpness and wit there that Archie didn't seem to possess.

This boy was just hopeless.

“That would work on me if I were a few points shy on the IQ scale.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“You know I can’t be talking to you,” Veronica said. “Betty’s my friend.”

“She hates me.”

“I don’t know, Archie,” Veronica said honestly. “It’s just something you have to work out with her.”

“I just want to apologize,” Archie said. “I never meant to hurt her.”

“Do you want to apologize because you’re actually sorry?” Veronica asked. “Or because you feel like you have to?”

Archie looked uncertain. Veronica had a feeling that was a common theme with him.

“I'm here to take Betty to school,” Veronica said, trying to be kind. Sometimes it was a struggle for her. “Just pick another time, okay? Give her some space. She’ll come around.”

Regardless, it was best for Archie to not be anywhere near what they were planning. Veronica didn’t know Betty’s plans on the Archie situation. But she did know that now was neither the time nor the place.

“Is she still with him?” Archie asked.

"Do you want to know the answer?” She would tell him if he did.

“I know the answer,” Archie admitted.

She watched him look hastily at his house across the street. She had a feeling that the window facing Betty’s probably belonged to him. She should warn Betty to shut the blinds next time. She supposed that she didn’t have to get a text from Betty to find out how things went last night. If anything, Jughead at the very least made an appearance in her window. Judging by the hurt look on Archie’s face, he probably saw more than he would have liked.

“Trust me, Archie,” Veronica said. “It’s better if you give her some time.”

When Archie smiled at her, she knew that it was genuine.

“Thanks, Veronica,” he said. “It was cool of you to talk to me. You didn't have to.”

Veronica was stunned again by him. How unaware and transparent he was. It was fascinating. He had already turned on his heel and she watched his retreating form. She was sure that Archie Andrews did not have a duplicitous bone in his body. Whatever went down at Homecoming, he most certainly acted without thinking. He couldn’t be blamed for that. She couldn’t think of someone she had met that acted with such authenticity.

Veronica was sure that when the door to the Cooper house opened, Betty saw the shock that was still on her face. To her credit, Betty mentioned nothing about Archie at the time. She only informed her that Polly would be riding with them and they piled into the car. When Veronica got a good look at Betty in the rearview mirror, she was sure that Archie got front row seats to a show he did not particularly want to attend.

Betty had the look of someone who got thoroughly laid.

* * *

“You talked to Archie then?” Betty asked flatly when Polly was out of earshot.

She and Veronica walked through the front entrance of Riverdale High. Whatever goodwill she had shared with her sister, Veronica was sure Betty didn’t particularly want her to have ears on her sex life. It was a topic that seemed to have the likelihood of coming up right about now.

“Don’t be mad,” Veronica said. “He wanted to say sorry.”

Betty and Veronica made their way through the crowded hallway. 

“I’m not mad, V,” Betty said, shouldering past some football players. “You can talk to him if you want to.”

They landed at Betty’s locker. Veronica leaned against the doors as Betty spun her combination.

“You know I would never tell him,” Veronica said, “about our project.”

The Vixens had an understanding if the robbery was to be brought up at school, it would have to be in code. The only time when that was lifted would be at practice when most of the school had gone home. Betty looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

“I think he really is sorry,” Veronica continued. She wasn't sure why she was defending him so much. Maybe it was because of how honest he was. Or maybe thick. Whatever the reason, she couldn't help herself.

While Veronica was admittedly free to her headstrong opinion, she still understood that it didn't hold a lot of weight. She had started at school after the whole fiasco and had very little interaction with Archie. At least until today.

“I can’t even think about how Archie feels right now,” Betty said, stuffing her books into her bag.

“Not when you have Holden Caufield sneaking out of your bedroom,” Veronica pointed out.

It seemed as though Betty wanted to protest. But she didn't have a leg to stand on when Veronica was 100% correct. As soon as she opened her mouth, Betty suddenly looked down at her feet. You could usually tell when the Serpents had turned the corner. They traveled in packs. There wasn’t a lot of them in their grade, but the leather jackets were unmistakable as well as the hush that fell across the other students. Most were used to the gang affiliation within the walls of Riverdale High but from time to time Weatherbee would give them a hard time. When the pack of Serpents passed, it occurred to Veronica was how criminal the look Jughead gave Betty was. She had been under the impression that any interaction between them should be kept on the DL. Jughead made no such promise.

Had they been any other teenagers in any other school, it wouldn’t have been so bad. But any connection between Jughead and Betty at this time would be an implication, Veronica was sure. It was dangerous. Betty stared hard at the door of her locker until they passed. Veronica knew she should be kinder to Jughead. His longing glance towards Betty may have been idiocy in its purest form, but she had to assume that he was helping them at this point. He wouldn’t be so warm towards them if it were the opposite.

“So can I assume he’ll be helping us?” Veronica asked, watching the pack disappear around the corner.

Betty shouldered her bag as the bell rang. They walked towards the chemistry room.

“Last night worked out,” Betty said diplomatically. 

“I’m sure in more ways than one.”

Betty threw her an annoyed glance.

“And?” Veronica prompted.

“And we will be seeing our mutual friend today,” Betty said quietly as they approached the classroom.

Veronica held Betty back for a moment. Something had occurred to her. Something that she was surprised she hadn’t thought of before.

“Betty,” Veronica said. “We’re going through with this, aren’t we?”

Betty pressed her lips together. She didn't answer.

“What if it works?” Veronica asked.

Neither of them knew the answer.

* * *

Jughead had never been very good at schooling his emotions. Everything was on the surface. It was part of the reason Betty enjoyed being with him. She knew Veronica was concerned more of the implication of their interactions than anything else. What would everyone say if suddenly Jughead and Betty were hanging out again? Especially if not a week later there was a crime spree in Riverdale. The timing would be suspicious. Most people would think they were screwing, sure. But once they robbed the bank, it seemed like simple math to put two and two together. Betty knew that Veronica was right.

Betty also knew how dangerous her lack of foresight was. The secret of theirs was intoxicating. Jughead had slipped her a note during fifth period that he would pick her up after practice. Planning things covertly with him was a seduction in itself. She knew it was dangerous and she knew they could get caught easily.

A part of her felt that it was worth the risk.

“Hey, Betty.”

She heard the familiar voice outside the gym. Practice had ended fifteen minutes ago and she was trying to make it to the parking lot to meet Jughead. Betty stopped instinctively before she realized who the voice belonged to.

“Can I talk to you?” Archie asked, keeping pace with her. “Please?”

Sure as ever, Archie had the worst timing of anyone she had ever met.

“I’m late.” It sounded like an excuse but his timing was incredibly inconvenient.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he pointed out. “Not that I blame you. I know what I did was—”

“Problematic?”

“I thought we could get past this,” Archie said.

This was not a conversation she had been planning on having with him. Not now and any future conversation was still up for debate. Betty hesitated on the lawn. This conversation seemed unavoidable at this point. She would have to relent.

“Do you even get why I’m upset?” Betty asked. 

“I know, I shouldn’t have punched him,” Archie said.

“No,” Betty shook her head. This was why she didn't want to get into this. Certainly not right now. “Do you get why you hurt me?”

He was a deer stuck in the headlights. Hurt flashed across his face. Explaining to him why Homecoming was hurtful was too much for an undertaking. Once she explained it, she knew that Archie would be as understanding and gracious as he could be. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She just wanted him to get it.

She heard the distinctive rumble of a motorcycle pulling past the track field.

“I have to go,” Betty said.

“So you’re still together?”

That was a question she hadn't expected. Never had she thought that Archie would care if she got a boyfriend. His sudden and intense curiosity was offputting.

“Archie,” Betty said sharply, unable to stop herself. “You were my best friend. And you expected me to wait around until you went through every girl in our grade. The second I found someone you turned around and decided I was worth it. So no, I don’t want to have this conversation. You decided that our friendship was based on an undefined future where we were together.”

“I didn’t,” Archie protested. And truthfully, she knew that he thought that was true. At least in part.

“That’s the problem,” Betty said. “You never know what you’re doing.”

Betty started to walk off in earnest now. The rumbling was getting closer. Finally, she saw Jughead coast around the track field. This was the last thing she was prepared to deal with. He turned off the bike. When he saw her, he smiled immediately. It wasn't long before his smile dropped from his face when he saw who her companion was.

Jughead stood up from his bike sharply, his body tensed. But he didn't take a step forward. He stood by his motorcycle, watching them carefully.

“What can I do, Betty?” Archie asked. “I mean, is this it?”

“I guess it depends,” Betty said. “Are you my friend or not?”

“Of course I’m your friend.”

“My friend would accept my choices.”

That’s really what it came down to. She could see him struggling with it. The painful part was that she knew that he couldn’t understand why. He wanted to do what she was asking. But he didn’t know his feelings well enough to cope with it.

“So what happens now?” Archie asked, looking uncertainly in Jughead’s direction. “You going to join his gang?"

“I don’t know, Arch,” Betty said. “I just know I can tell him anything and he won’t judge me.”

“You can tell me.” She could tell that he almost didn’t believe it. “We’ve always told each other everything."

Betty resisted the urge to look at her watch. She knew that visiting hours weren’t very long. The longer she stayed with Archie, the more it threw everything she had with Jughead into chaos. That and her plan to save her sister.

She had to get rid of Archie.

“So you’re saying if I murdered someone, you would just accept it,” Betty challenged him.

“But you wouldn’t do that,” Archie said laughingly.

“What if I did?” she asked sincerely.

There it was. He saw her a certain way and couldn’t wrap his head around anything else.

“And Jughead would just accept it?” Archie asked, trying to play along.

“Jughead would help me dump the body.”

Archie didn’t have much to say after that.

* * *

Jughead was silent on the ride over to Shankshaw. It normally wasn’t a chatter fest since it was difficult to maintain a conversation on the back of a bike, but Betty felt the tension in his shoulders. He let her put her arms around his waist, but she knew that was for safety. He hadn’t said much of anything.

Jughead pulled into the gate and parked. Betty dismounted the bike quietly. She handed his scarred bike helmet to him in silence.

“Are you okay?” His voice was quiet.

He was studying his hands like he was afraid of what she might say.

“Of course I am.” Betty took his hands in hers, forcing him to look down at her.

“If talking to him brought up any…” Jughead said, “—things. I’d want you to tell me.”

“What things?”

“You two have history,” Jughead pointed out.

“What are you asking me?” Betty asked evenly. The one thing she could expect from Jughead would be to not play any games. 

“I just don't want there to be any secrets between us.”

"I don't either," Betty said. “I’ve never not been honest with you."

“I know.” He clung to her hands.

She wrapped her arms around him. He let her and then finally returned the gesture.

“You’re the only one I trust,” Betty said. “And that’s what I told him.”

When Betty pulled away, she could tell Jughead was fighting back a smile.

“Forgiving Archie would mean he would have to change,” Betty said. “I don’t know if he can. And I don’t have a lot of space in my head to think about it.”

Jughead nodded. “Whatever you need. I’m here for you.”

That was the whole point.

* * *

FP was waiting at the table in the visitation room. Jughead dropped her hand when he caught his father’s eyes. FP smiled at Jughead anyway and Betty couldn’t help but feel like maybe this wasn’t just a business visit.

“You must be Betty,” FP said as they approached the table.

FP had been inside a year before Southside merged with Riverdale. Betty only knew about him from tales Jughead told her in the dark.

“Mr. Jones,” Betty greeted respectfully.

“I’d shake your hand, but they frown on any contact here,” FP said, gauging a glaring look from the corrections officer.

Jughead sat down on the bench and Betty followed suit. FP took his seat across from them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” FP said. “Jughead’s told me a lot about you.”

“Oh?” Betty looked at Jughead in surprise.

“Dad,” Jughead grumbled.

“I’m glad to put a face to the name,” FP said. “Though I was a little surprised when Jug told me about why you wanted to come.”

“If I could explain…” Betty started.

FP was already waving her off. “No details. Not in here. Too many ears.”

She hadn’t thought of that. It seemed as though just by merit of knowing Jughead, she was in FP's good graces. He didn't seem interested in her motives or credentials. All that mattered was that she and Jughead were a package deal.

“Jughead cares about you,” FP said. “That’s enough for me. But I have to ask. Why you’d come to see me? I got caught. I'm in prison for a reason.”

“You're the one with the most experience,” Betty said honestly. She measured her next words carefully. “And you’re family.”

FP seemed taken aback by that. But he smiled. “Now you are too.”

“I promise, Mr. Jones,” Betty said. “I won’t get Jughead in any trouble. He won’t be anywhere near this.”

“Hold on,” Jughead said, turning to his father.

FP was already shaking his head. “As much as I appreciate that, you need him with you. You’ll need more than one snake to pull his off.”

Betty turned to Jughead in defiance. She had expected him to be with her on this. He refused to look at her. He just nodded along with his father.

“Wait a minute,” she said. “There are already too many people involved.”

“Then you might have to get rid of some,” FP said. “I told Jug I’d help. But the only crew I trust are the Serpents.”

Betty should have seen this coming.

“You’re with my son,” FP said. “That makes you one of us. But I don’t know the rest of you. You’ll at the very least need to bring in Toni. And you need wheels. So that would probably mean…”

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead finished for him. “He has a cargo van.”

Betty’s mind was whirling. This already seemed to be getting too big. Jughead reached for her hand and held it under the table. She should have known that Jughead wouldn’t just step aside. A quantifiable snake in the grass. And already getting FP on board was a big ask. She couldn’t make demands. 

“I made a lot of mistakes to end up here,” FP said. “Not limited to trusting the Snake Charmer. But you two are going to be smart.”

“I know, Dad,” Jughead said. This was a conversation they had before.

"You're not going to get locked up," FP said. That was non-negotiable. "Just do what I say. Trust the people we trust. Go after Christmas. There’s no holiday pickup so the vault is full. What are you looking at for artillery?”

Jughead tensed at this. Guns seemed to be unavoidable when sticking up a bank. She had known Jughead to have a softness for his switchblade. But that wasn't going to cut it. Betty should have prepared for this question.

“Jug tells me you’ve got a friend,” FP prompted. “The Lodges have more than their fair share of experience with guns.”

* * *

They didn’t have a place. The closest spot they could be alone was Sweetwater River. Betty was quiet for most of the time as they sat at the river’s edge. This was the first place they got to know each other. When Cheryl peer pressured them into swimming with the Serpents as some sort of power move. Betty and Jughead spent the time talking about books and writing for the Blue and Gold. Obviously, she didn't foresee it ending up quite like this.

But this wasn't an end, she told herself. This was just the beginning. Their story wasn't over yet.

“This is really happening,” Betty finally said after a long stretch of silence. She had to say it aloud, so it was real.

Jughead’s hand curled comfortingly around hers. The time for changing her mind was over. She had made up her mind from day one. And as much as she may want to keep him out of it, he was the only one she could depend on. It would be stupid not to take Jughead’s help. He was one of the smartest people she knew. Jughead would his arm through hers and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“What if I go to jail?” she asked. She had no intention of dragging him down with her. 

His hands were strong and held her to him.

“I’ll wait for you, Betty Cooper,” he said. 

Maybe it was a strong likelihood she’d get a serpent tattoo. But it seemed like the serpents were the only family that gave a damn.

She would wait for him too.


	5. The Wrath of Alice Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents never made a move. They just observed. She had even heard Jughead laugh once or twice at something Toni had said. Like they were just normal teenagers watching a cheerleading practice. The rest of the Serpents watched quietly. They were there so much that Veronica thought she knew every color of plaid they collectively owned. Though she had only seen what Jughead looked like without his beanie once. It was one of the times she had noticed Betty’s eyes hesitate on the bleachers self consciously. Jughead slid off his hat only to drag his fingers carelessly through his black hair. He replaced the beanie just as quickly.
> 
> It was such an innocent gesture, but Veronica realized she knew that move. And she knew why Jughead was there. She hadn’t heard Betty say anything about a plan, though she knew their deadline was fast approaching. There was a reason Jughead was coming every day and showing off. He was waiting for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I apologize for the lapse in content. This has been a difficult holiday season and I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you so much for reading. This has been a journey and there will be a heist commencing soon.

There had been a significant change at Vixen practice. Veronica was surprised that Cheryl hadn’t mentioned it or even made note. Her indifference was haughty and perceptible. Veronica was positive that Cheryl had noticed what was going on the practice field but chose to just flip her red mane and bark orders like normal. They had transferred these practices from the gym to the outdoor field. Less risk of being overheard. But now there was more opportunity for unsolicited onlookers. Veronica couldn’t help but notice every day at practice they had an audience on the bleachers. Far enough away that these onlookers wouldn’t be able to hear their incriminating conversations. But close enough to make it clear they were there for a specific reason. The first couple of days it had just been Jughead and Toni. Their heads bent together, deep in conversation.

That was the part that was surprising. Cheryl seemed to be determined on ignoring Toni. Veronica felt the opposite. This was something that could not be ignored. It wasn’t long before other Serpents started trailing in. She recognized Sweet Pea from her third period biology. She didn’t remember his counterpart, the one who always seemed to hang out with Kevin Keller. But his presence made Veronica idly suspicious. She had certainly caught Betty’s eyes flickering towards the bleachers on more than one occasion. There was something Betty was keeping from her. She hadn’t brought it up because she had wanted to watch it unfold. But it was unfolding in a manner that made her uneasy. Jughead’s presence at every practice seemed foreboding. Every time Football practice let out, she worried that some brawl would break out. When Archie walked past with the Bulldogs, he only nodded respectfully. 

After that, Jughead seemed more relaxed. But she couldn’t say as to why. The Serpents never made a move. They just observed. She had even heard Jughead laugh once or twice at something Toni had said. Like they were just normal teenagers watching a cheerleading practice. The rest of the Serpents watched without comment. They were there so much that Veronica thought she knew every color of plaid they collectively owned. Though she had only seen what Jughead looked like without his beanie once. It was one of the times she had noticed Betty’s eyes hesitate on the bleachers self consciously. Jughead slid off his hat only to drag his fingers carelessly through his black hair. He replaced the beanie just as quickly.

It was such an innocent gesture, but Veronica realized she knew that move. And she knew why Jughead was there. She hadn’t heard Betty say anything about a plan, though she knew their deadline was fast approaching. Polly was due in less than a month. There was a reason Jughead was coming every day and showing off. He was waiting for something.

He was waiting for a signal from Betty. It was always Betty. And Betty would be the one who would give Veronica the information she was seeking.

“Can I have a word?” Veronica asked daintily one day after practice.

Just like clockwork, Jughead’s crew dismounted the bleachers as soon as practice was over. Most of the Serpents departed to their bikes in the parking lot. Only Jughead and Toni remained, as they usually did. Betty never left with the Serpents but Veronica noticed that Jughead always waited patiently to see her get in her car and drive off. She had a grudging respect for him.

But that didn’t mean she trusted him.

“Sure, V.”

Betty had noticed Jughead’s attention. He was sitting on the bleachers, his legs splayed, watching her carefully. Veronica made note of Betty’s small almost imperceptible gesture towards Jughead. Just a small twitch of her fingers. Assuring him all was well. Veronica knew for sure they were hiding something now. But as she steered Betty across the field, she noticed something different today. Toni’s arms were crossed tersely, her expression stern. That wasn’t exactly different. But it was Toni’s seriousness and analyzing look that made Veronica curious.

They were on the precipice of something. That was for certain.

“Is there a reason the entire Southside has been ogling us at practice?” Veronica asked. “I can’t imagine how Cheryl is okay with this.”

Betty let out a steady breath. 

“Okay,” Betty said, her voice calm and placating. “About that. I need to ask a favor.”

* * *

“Is she asking her?”

Toni’s voice was impatient. Jughead was glad that Sweet Pea and Fangs had made themselves scarce. That was another complication. One issue at a time. 

“I don’t know,” Jughead answered. It wasn’t like he could hear anything that was going on between the two cheerleaders on the field. He listened to Toni sighed impatiently. “She said she would.”

“Took her long enough,” Toni replied.

It had been a week since Betty had come to see FP with him and still, they didn’t have the accessories that were required. Betty had assured him that she just needed to find the right time to ask Veronica. It seemed that when Veronica pulled Betty aside after practice, that was the right time.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going well,” Toni said unhelpfully.

She was unfortunately right. As they watched Betty and Veronica, Jughead noticed how Betty’s posture had become rigid. An act of anxiety that he had seen before. Usually in the presence of her mother. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Veronica had begun gesturing wildly. This was indeed going very badly.

“That looks very, very bad,” Toni said. "I thought they were friends."

“You want to ask Cheryl for help, then?” Jughead asked crossly. This wasn’t at all how he wanted this to go.

“I don’t want to be involved in this at all,” Toni reminded him. 

Jughead decided to ignore Toni and watch Betty work her magic. Or at least, he had been hoping magic would happen. Instead with a final flourish of her arms, Veronica stormed away from Betty. Veronica was walking right towards them and Jughead tensed. He hadn’t had a confrontation with an heiress on the docket today. But Veronica passed, only throwing him a quick look of annoyance before stalking away.

“Yeah,” Toni said. “That went well.”

* * *

Veronica didn’t know what she expected. A part of her was stung that Betty hadn’t followed her as she stormed off. But she felt vindicated when she saw Jughead and Toni walk towards their bikes without any accompaniment. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Betty to be happy. That was fine. It was what was being asked. Veronica forced herself to not look back at her friend. Betty who was standing by herself on the athletics field. Veronica let her fury fuel her as she walked past the bleachers with Jughead and friends eyeing her carefully. She thought she understood their studiousness. Betty had laid out everything for her. But it didn’t quell her fire. She couldn’t care what Jughead Jones was doing, even if he was doing it for Veronica’s best friend. All Veronica had was Betty. She had nothing and no one else in this town. And now her only friend was asking the impossible.

Veronica would have normally gotten car service. This time she let her anger fill her until she walked almost the entire length of the town. Pop’s was a haven for all Riverdale High students, though Veronica had only ever been there with the River Vixens. She didn’t know what else to do but sit down at a booth and order a double chocolate milkshake. She sat there in solitude for some time. As she sucked down the chocolate treat, she pondered what Betty was asking. The desperation and the fact that they needed the Southside Serpents to accomplish the mission. What Veronica couldn’t figure out was why she was here at all. She could walk away. Betty was asking her to do something that threw her homelife into jeopardy. Could she do that for Betty Cooper? Would she?

Veronica’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the raucous arrival of the Riverdale Bulldogs. They must have just been released from practice. Veronica watched Archie order a strawberry milkshake at the counter and she wondered if he had encountered Betty and Jughead. She wondered if he just let them be. Jughead was willing to risk everything for Betty. Even after Archie had given him a black eye, Jughead couldn’t help himself. He was not only willing to risk getting caught but maybe even going to juvie. Not even for Betty herself, but her sister. A person who did not even seem to be on the Vixens anymore due to her delicate condition. Jughead was willing to risk everything and for nothing in return. 

Veronica watched Archie with Reggie and Moose, wondering if he could comprehend her crisis of conscience. Veronica was almost done with her milkshake when Archie finally noticed her. He quickly excused himself to walk over to her, his own milkshake in hand.

“You alone?”

In her previous life, Veronica would have bristled at the accusation. She could not emphasize how alone she was. Archie was smiling at her brilliantly and Veronica mused on the fact about how beautifully oblivious he was. A blank canvas that someone could project anything onto. It had never been more obvious that Betty was not the right person for him.

Archie’s smile faltered at Veronica’s silence.

“Sorry. I’ll leave you alone,” Archie said, starting to turn away from her.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Veronica said before he could walk away.

“Yeah?” That smile was returning.

Veronica was powerless to a boy that good looking. Archie took a seat across from her in the booth. His friends noticed his departure from their group and shrugged. Veronica and Archie were on their own.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you alone since you moved here,” he said and took a sip from his drink.

Rub it in, Archiekins.

“I needed some much-needed time apart,” Veronica said. She might as well be honest with someone. Since she wasn’t sure the Vixens were able to do that.

Archie frowned at her comment. “Everything okay?”

“I couldn’t begin to explain,” Veronica said. 

“You could try,” Archie said. “I’m a good listener.”

At this point, why not?

“There was a difference of opinion at practice.”

“I’m surprised Cheryl even allows you to have an opinion,” Archie remarked.

Veronica couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Archie looked surprised but returned her laugh.

“It wasn’t her,” Veronica said. She stopped herself short before continuing.

“You can say her name,” Archie said. “If it has to do with Betty.”

“I don’t know if it does,” Veronica said. This wasn’t an appropriate conversation to have with him. Whatever disagreement Betty and her were having about the direction of the heist, she couldn’t in good conscience reveal that to Archie. “Have you ever sacrificed your ideals for a friendship?”

“Yeah.”

At first, Veronica wasn’t sure that he understood. But she was surprised at the honesty in his eyes.

“I punched a decent guy I didn't know because I was jealous,” Archie said. “And I didn’t have a right to be.”

“Betty might be interested in that opinion,” Veronica pointed out.

“I don’t know,” Archie said. “Even if she was, it doesn’t matter. We’re different people, I guess. But I still don’t think Betty would want you to you sacrifice your…” He trailed off.

“Integrity,” Veronica offered.

“Right,” Archie said. 

“You’re more insightful than I deserve, Archie,” Veronica said. 

“Hey,” Archie shrugged. “If I’ve learned anything, it's that there is always something more going on with people than you think. If Betty is asking you to do something, it’s probably for a good reason.”

“I know she is,” Veronica said. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do about it.”

* * *

“So little miss perfect gets the tools we need. And then what?”

Toni was leaning against Sweet Pea’s van, looking at Jughead expectantly. There had been a lot of that lately. Clanking and swearing was coming from beneath the vehicle. All Jughead could focus on was Toni’s cold stare. He scanned the garage, making sure that no customers from the Whyte Wyrm stumbled in accidentally. It had been known to happen.

“You need a blueprint?” Jughead asked.

“I need some kind of assurance,” Toni said. “Especially if I’m going to be in the same room with Cheryl for an extended period.”

“Why don’t we take it one step at a time?” Jughead suggested.

“That doesn’t work for me,” Toni responded. “You know what they call this, don’t you? Pussy insanity.” Toni had never been supportive of Jughead’s romantic decisions.

“You would know,” Jughead replied.

“Yeah, I don’t remember signing up for this,” Sweet Pea’s voice piped up from beneath the van.

“That’s because we didn’t,” Toni called back. She turned back to Jughead. “This is more of a command than anything, right?”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do anything I’m not willing to do.”

“But I’m not screwing Betty Cooper,” Toni retorted.

“You were with Cheryl,” Jughead said.

“And do you see me running back to her?” Toni asked. “I’m over my insanity.”

“What do you want from me?” Jughead said. “I can’t just… leave her on her own.”

Toni’s face softened. “I know.”

There was a loud pounding on the door of the garage. Sweet Pea banged his head on the metal frame of the van and swore. Toni walked up to the front of the shop and shifted the ripped curtains aside.

“Well you’re going to have to decide quick,” Toni said. “Pretty sure that’s Alice Cooper outside.”

Jughead walked to the window. Sure enough, that was the devil of the Northside herself, dressed in her typical pantsuit. 

“I’ll handle it,” Jughead said. Toni wasn't about to argue with him. He walked out the side door of the garage to head Alice off.

Alice was still banging on the garage door when he approached her.

“We’re not open for business at the moment.” He announced his presence.

Alice spun around to face him. Alice was brimming with Southside energy. Whether she realized it or not, Jughead knew her well. He had heard tales of her enough from his father. As soon as her eyes raked over his appeared he wondered if he would have been better off discarding the Serpent jacket.

“You must be the Jones boy.”

He wasn’t sure if he was in trouble just yet. He decided to play along.

“One of my names,” he said.

“Clever,” Alice said. “I can see how you’ve captured her heart.”

“Can’t say that I’m following Miss…”

“Ms. Cooper,” Alice said. “And you know exactly why I’m here. Starting with the birth control pills in my daughter’s room. I’m sure you’re the responsible party.”

“Well, I’m no expert,” Jughead replied, “but birth control doesn’t work if you’re already pregnant.”

“Not Polly.” Alice’s smile was flashing and dangerous. “Betty.”

“I can’t speak for her.”

“I am not going to have another daughter of mine be a teen mother. Especially fathered by someone from the wrong type of family.”

Jughead clenched his jaw. He wouldn’t show his hand. He would not be baited into anger. Not after everything he had gone through to get to this point.

“Betty is headed for Yale,” Alice said. “She is not going to be distracted. Least of all by you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about it,” Jughead said through gritted teeth. If only Alice knew that this conflict was low on his radar. He had other things to worry about and this was a waste of time.

“Please,” Alice said. “You think I don’t know what is going on in my house? You sneaking up into my daughter’s room."

Ouch. That wasn't something he had anticipated. He and Betty had been arrogant. They should have been more careful.

"You are never going to see her again,” Alice said.

That was it. He couldn’t help himself. The indignation was like fire in his chest, begging to be released.

“That decision is up to Betty,” Jughead said.

“Not anymore,” Alice replied. 

He knew better than this. He knew better than to let some Northside WASPy mother make him insecure. But it was an insecurity that was already there. He didn't need Alice Cooper to tell him that Betty was better than him.

He already knew that.

* * *

Veronica had been sitting in the Cooper’s driveway for about fifteen minutes before making her decision. She had borrowed her father’s Escalade knowing that she would be making this trip. She had been waiting, hoping that the matriarch of the Cooper household would leave at some point. She never did and Veronica didn’t want the Sheriff’s department to arrive and find out what was in her trunk. Veronica knocked on the front door and waited for a response. It was unfortunate luck that Alice Cooper answered the door. It did not seem to be her day.

“Yes?” Alice asked impatiently.

“Is Betty home?” Veronica asked politely.

“Betty isn’t having visitors,” Alice said shortly. “You should have called.”

Veronica was ready to retort as Alice went to slam the door in her face.

“ _Mom_.”

The voice came from behind Alice. If Veronica was quick, she could probably slip her way into the house. Alice turned to her daughter behind her.

“Elizabeth, I didn’t say you could come downstairs.”

The sentence rang Veronica’s head like a bell. She was going to knock this door down and rescue Betty from this house if she didn’t have another choice.

“Are you seriously never going to let me talk to anyone again?” Betty asked. Even without being able to see Betty, Veronica knew something was wrong. Her friend's voice was thick and scratchy. Something bad happened in this house.

Veronica didn’t let Alice have the chance to answer.

“I will be so quick,” Veronica promised. She slid inside and found Betty’s hand on the other side of the door. She didn’t look at Betty, just walked quickly up to her bedroom and practically dragged the girl behind her. 

Betty closed the door quietly and they were finally alone. 

“What is going on?” Veronica asked, turning towards Betty.

Betty’s hair was out of her customary ponytail. It brushed her shoulders in unkempt waves. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

“Just family drama,” Betty shook her head. But her voice was shaking. 

Veronica scanned the room. This was devastatingly different from earlier in the day. Betty had been sincere, even though her request was bordering on madness. Now she was coming undone. The drawers to her dresser were opened, clothes were strewn about as though someone had ransacked the room. Veronica’s money was on outside influence. Influence being Betty's mother.

Veronica took Betty’s hand again. She came to tell her news, but this seemed more important.

“Are you okay?”

Betty bit her lips together and shook her head. Veronica pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt a rush of guilt at all the things she wanted to accuse Betty of earlier in the day. Betty’s request was out of desperation. And this was the room of a desperate person. Veronica didn't let go for some time. Finally Betty found her voice to speak up.  
  
“I don’t know if we can pull this off now,” Betty said into Veronica's shoulder. “My mother is going to be watching my every move. And I doubt Jughead will ever talk to me again.”

“Why would you say that?” Veronica asked, pulling away to look at Betty. Already Jughead seemed to be going the extra mile. If he wasn’t out before, he surely wasn’t going to be out now. She had a feeling there was more to this family drama than Betty was letting on. If Alice had become hip to Betty's relationship with a certain quippy Southside boy, there was really only one person that would have told her that. Polly couldn't be trusted. It was endangering the mission.

And Betty's happiness.

“I’m a drama magnet,” Betty said. “He’s better off.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Veronica said. “Because I brought you a surprise.”

Betty turned towards her, her eyes widening. “Veronica, I never should have involved you.”

“It’s okay, B,” Veronica said. “I’m not out. And Jughead won’t be either. But you might want to see what I have in Daddy’s trunk.”

There was light in Betty Cooper's eyes. Betty Cooper. Seemingly perfect straight A student. Bourgeoning criminal. Betty may not just be doing this for Polly but some residual, dark desire. Veronica wasn't one to judge.

Alice allowed Betty to leave the house to say goodbye to Veronica in the driveway. They were quiet on the walk to the car. Alice had superhuman hearing and wouldn't put it past her to figure out what they were up to. Soon, she would have to get Betty out of this house. But that wasn't this moment. They had to address something first. They walked down the driveway in silence until they reached the car. Veronica took out the key and popped the trunk. She lifted up the car mat and showed the items she had taken from Hiram’s hunting lodge. 

Four .22 hunting rifles.

Betty smiled for the first time that night. “What now?” 

“Now…” Veronica said. “We go through with this.”


	6. I'm Coming With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She came to see me,” Jughead said. “Essentially forbidding me from seeing you ever again. And then your sister decided to back her play today at school.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> There was something mischievous about Jughead’s small smile. “She asked me if I loved you.”
> 
> “My mom?”
> 
> “Polly.”
> 
> “Oh,” Betty said. “What did you say?”
> 
> “You know what I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have not forgotten about this. Thank you to everyone who has been supportive in reading this. It takes some time to get these chapters out, but hopefully this is some respite to the harrowing landscape that is Bughead at the moment. It may be whacky, but that is the the burden of loving Riverdale.

Betty was almost late for first period. The Cooper household was chaotic, to say the least. Polly had an early morning doctor’s appointment and ever since she came back, she had been crying in the bathroom. Alice had assured Betty that the babies were fine.

Yes, babies as in plural.

This sent Betty into a tailspin. If there was any doubt before, there couldn’t be now. There wasn’t any way that Polly could do this on her own. And Betty had a sneaking suspicion that Polly’s state of mind had to do with the fact that Jason had not shown up to any of these appointments. Of course, Alice could be blamed for that. She wouldn’t let Blossoms within ten yards of her extremely pregnant daughter. But the tighter Alice held on, the more Betty was convinced. It didn’t matter what Jason’s level of commitment was. Betty needed to get her sister out of this house.

“ _Letting Mumsy and Daddy in on the situation would be a mistake_ ,” Cheryl had warned once. At the time Betty thought it was just the Blossoms not wanting to support an unwed mother.

But the more Betty saw her mother unravel, the more she understood where Cheryl was coming from. Even on their own, it was better than letting the Blossoms in on it.

Breezing into Riverdale High that day, Betty caught Toni at Cheryl’s locker. They weren’t exactly smiling, but Betty was cheered they were at least in they were putting up a pretense of civility and working together. They had been tasked with the logistics when Betty had essentially been under house arrest. And now there was no reason not to go through with it. It was now or never. Betty threw her things into her locker, anticipating the first bell coming at any moment. Even with the anxiety of her lateness, a deeper concern poked into her mind. The waking emptiness that filled her time when she had been locked in her room. A locker slammed down the hallway. Students were rushing to their classes and the only one left struggling with his messenger bag was Jughead. Not in the mood for pretenses, Betty strode down the hallway towards him. He didn’t look up until she spoke.

“Hey.”

The zipper on his bag appeared to be broken. He gritted his teeth as he messed with it. Finally, he met her gaze.

“I called you…” Betty said lamely when he didn't speak. “Over the weekend.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “Sorry. I had a thing.”

“I just wanted to ask you—” The morning bell cut off her inquiry. She hadn’t spoken to him since Veronica came over that weekend, rescuing Betty from her mother.

And now he couldn’t seem less interested.

“Sorry,” he said again. “I’m late. I’ll talk to you later.”

He seemed to have given up on his zipper. He shouldered his useless bag and walked down the hallway, not looking back. Betty leaned her shoulder against his closed locker. The burn of confusion was worse than the rejection. This was the first time since they had reconciled that he hadn’t made it through her window when she asked. And it made this the first time she had been late to a class since Freshman year.

* * *

Jughead forced himself not to look back. He was late, but not for a class. Just for the ominous note that was left in his locker. He heard the dejection in Betty’s voice, but he couldn’t let himself feel it. Not until he figured this out. One word from him and Betty would know something was wrong. She would want to help when there was no help to be given. How could you tell the girl you were in love with that her family wouldn’t put you out if you were on fire? Betty would disregard it, but it meant something to him. Hurting her was not his intention. Then again, it was better than the alternative. The pain of Alice Cooper forbidding him to ever see her again. Maybe once they graduated things would be different. But he couldn’t put himself in a position to make Betty choose between him and her family. Not when it was so clear how far Betty would go for her family. As much as her comforting touch meant to him, he couldn’t think that she would choose it over her familial obligations.

Jughead crushed the note he found in his locker, just moments before Betty had walked up. He had to make a decision quickly. No way was he in the mood to face Alice Cooper again. But this seemed like something she would do. Leave a threatening note to meet her just to chastise him for talking to her daughter. Again. Jughead had spent the entire weekend trying to figure a way around this. Doing the heist and keeping Betty in his life. It all seemed impossible. Either he was going to juvie or being forced to leave Betty again.

Either one was a prison sentence.

Jughead opened the door of the empty chemistry room. He was relieved when he saw no one was in there. He could just throw away the note and be done with this whole thing. He could meet Betty at Pop's and they could laugh about how foolish he was to let Alice Cooper scare him.

He was never born lucky.

“Why are you still talking to my sister?”

Jughead almost jumped at the voice behind him. It wasn’t Alice who had sent him the note at all.

It was Polly.

Jughead turned to see Betty’s sister. His first reaction was that of shock. He hadn’t seen Polly in months, he realized. And she looked about ready to pop. Polly had to lean against one of the lab tables to support her weight. If she wasn’t already at nine months, she sure looked close to it.

“You slipped this note in my locker?” Jughead asked. “Why?”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart,” she answered.

“And aren’t you supposed to be on maternity leave or something?” Jughead asked. He was sure that Riverdale High wouldn’t be keen on a teenager about to give birth walking the halls.

“That’s my point,” Polly said. “The only reason I’m here is to stop whatever it is you’re doing.”

“If you’re telling me to stay away from Betty, you can save your breath,” Jughead said. “Your mom already beat you to it.”

“Mom doesn’t know what Betty is up to.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Polly said. “And it only started after she started hanging out with you.”

Jughead held his tongue. Betty would scoff at that. She recruited _him_. Not the other way around. He was starting to get a feel for these Cooper women. Alice had tried to strike the fear of God into him, but looking at Polly now, it was clear she was just trying to maintain control.

“That’s funny,” Jughead said. “Because everything she’s doing is for you. Talk about being ungrateful.”

“I don’t need her help!” Polly exclaimed.

Jughead almost took a step back at the rise in her tone. If he wasn’t mistaken, her skin was starting to get flushed. It was starting to occur to him that it wasn't healthy for her to be out and about.

“Once the babies are born, Jason and I will run away.”

“But not before?” Jughead asked. “Far be it for me to stand in the way of true love, but it seems like I’m being more helpful than he is. Hell, _Cheryl_ is being more helpful.”

“We agreed not to tell his parents.”

Jughead couldn’t begrudge Cheryl and Jason that. He wouldn’t want to talk to the Blossoms either.

“I think you should go home, Polly,” Jughead said in what he hoped was a placating tone. He wasn't about to be accused of upsetting a pregnant girl.

“Why are you doing it?” Polly asked. Her voice had settled but she looked about ready to cry.

Anyone could walk in at any moment, and he would be in for it.

“Doing what?”

“Risking everything for her,” Polly said. “I would do it if I could, you know.”

Polly gestured to herself. Jughead couldn’t see her doing backflips any time soon. It was unspoken that she had been sidelined from the Bank Project. That was the whole reason he had pulled Toni in.

“I think you should be having this conversation with Betty.” It was obvious how this wasn’t about him at all. It was about everyone but him. The Coopers. The Blossoms. Polly’s impotence in being useful.

He was the lowest on that list.

“Do you love her?”

A warm feeling spread through Jughead at the question alone. He answered the only way he knew how.

“Of course,” he said.

Then Polly did start crying. Jughead looked at the clock. Now was the perfect time for someone to burst in and accuse him of harassing Polly Cooper. But that didn’t happen. Instead, Polly gasped. At first, Jughead thought it was her cries becoming more hysterical. But then he saw the pool of liquid spread between Polly’s feet.

“My water broke,” Polly said. As if they needed any explanation.

“Yup,” Jughead said, still stunned.

 _Goddammit_.

* * *

Betty was glad Veronica shared an English class with her. When the news came over the intercom, Betty just sat there, stunned. Veronica excused them both and pulled Betty from her chair. She had been wondering why Jughead's usual seat behind her had remained vacant for the class. She had little time to ponder that. Before she knew it, Veronica was piling them both into her father’s car. The news was still sinking in.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Veronica said, desperate to break the silence as she breezed out of the junior lot. Betty wouldn’t know what to think until she made it to the hospital. The ambulance had taken Polly from Riverdale High, a school she hadn’t been to in two months. Her due date wasn’t far off, but Betty couldn’t shake the ill-feeling of what Polly had been doing here.

Her sister had been behaving more and more erratic as the months progressed. But even if Polly told her that she had changed her mind regarding the heist, Betty wasn’t sure if she could do it. Jason’s silence became more apparent as the months rolled on. Even Cheryl who was the first to defend her brother said nothing on the subject. Betty’s acidic thoughts continued to contaminate her until they reached Riverdale General. Before Veronica even put the car in park, Betty had opened the door of the vehicle.

“B—” Veronica tried to catch her attention. Betty couldn’t hear it. She was already halfway to the entrance.

As soon as Veronica shut off the engine, Betty could hear the sound of her heels behind her. Betty slammed against the double doors of the hospital and all but ran to the receptionist.

“Polly Cooper?” Betty burst out as she reached the desk. “Maternity?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes landed on what was so odd about Polly being at school. Though she had no idea how it all fit together, she was sure that Jughead sitting in the waiting room was not a coincidence. Betty ignored the receptionist searching for the room and walked towards the seating area. This time Veronica gave her space. She left Betty go and stayed at the front desk.

“Jug.”

Jughead was slumped against the corner of the waiting room, his Serpent’s jacket folded under his head as a makeshift pillow. His eyes snapped open at her voice. Betty didn’t make a move to walk closer to him. She was so full of adrenaline and confusion. This fit together somehow. But she couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Jughead stood up quickly, his jacket falling on the seat he just vacated. He had even forgone his suspenders, letting them dangle from his waist. She had rarely seen him out of his Serpent uniform.

Not unless they were alone.

“Betty,” he said.

She couldn’t read his expression. He looked over his shoulder at the doors leading towards the maternity ward.

“They wouldn’t let me in,” he said. “And then your mom showed up and I was definitively exiled to the lobby.”

Betty asked the only question she could think of. “What are you even doing here?”

His shoulders slouched. He took a tentative step towards her. Betty felt her posture tighten.

“I called the ambulance,” he finally admitted after a moment.

“Why?”

“Because I was with her,” Jughead said. His eyes darted around the room self-consciously. Betty didn’t care who was listening. Her emotional exhaustion was reaching peak heights and she couldn’t decipher his word riddles at the moment.

“Okay,” Betty said, hoping he would elaborate. He was still looking nervously around. His eyes landed on something behind Betty. She had a feeling Veronica was giving him a solid glare of some sort. She didn’t need to tell Veronica about the weird interaction between them this morning. “Thanks.”

Betty turned around to go back to the desk. She felt Jughead’s hand gentle on her elbow. He had moved to her deceptively quick.

“Wait,” he said. “Can we talk?”

“Now?” Betty asked. Veronica’s heels clicked comfortingly behind her.

“Can you give us a minute?” Jughead asked Veronica. His voice was more clipped than it had been seconds before, now that Veronica was in the vacinity.

“Her sister’s in labor,” Veronica pointed out.

“They said she’s okay,” Jughead replied. He returned his attention to Betty. “Your mom’s with her.”

“Betty shouldn’t miss this.”

The more they sparred, the more Betty was tired of people speaking for her. And at that, Jughead gave in.

“You’re right.” He walked back towards his chair and took his seat.

“What are you doing?” Betty couldn't help but ask.

“Waiting,” he supplied.

“Polly’s having a baby,” Veronica said incredulously. “That’ll take…hours.”

“And I’ll be here,” Jughead said.

Betty had to curse herself. No matter what, there was always something about him that pulled her in. She was powerless against the pull. The temptation of knowing whatever he was keeping from her. Betty ignored the double doors towards her sister and started towards Jughead.

Veronica caught her. “What are you doing?”

“My mom was in labor for 36 hours with me,” Betty muttered to Veronica. “I think Polly can wait two minutes.”

“Betty…” Veronica didn’t say anything more than that. Just enough so that her best friend was aware of her disapproval.

Noted.

Betty took the seat next to Jughead. A flicker of satisfaction crossed his eyes.

“I don’t want to play around,” Betty said. “I don’t know why my sister was at school and why she was with you but if you changed your mind about this or even us—”

“That’s not it,” Jughead said. He leaned towards her so their words didn't travel and reach Veronica’s eager ears. He took Betty’s hands. She hated that she melted at his touch. She let their fingers tangle together. “Your mom has implemented a smear campaign against me.”

Betty wasn’t surprised by that bit of information. But still, she asked, “what?”

“She came to see me,” Jughead said. “Essentially forbidding me from seeing you ever again. And then your sister decided to back her play today at school.”

“Why?”

There was something mischievous about Jughead’s small smile. “She asked me if I loved you.”

“My _mom_?”

“Polly.”

“Oh,” Betty said. “What did you say?”

“You know what I said.”

As frustrated as she was with him, she still couldn't help but smile.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you this weekend,” Jughead said. “I can’t imagine what brought on Alice’s wrath.”

“She found my birth control.”

His fingers tightened around hers. “I told you, Betty. I’m here. I was just caught off guard. But I meant what I said. I’ll wait in this chair for you. However long it takes.”

Betty leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. She felt at ease when he returned the embrace. She took advantage of what looked like a pleasant interaction between high school sweethearts.

“I thought we had more time,” she whispered in his ear.

“What do you mean?” His eyes darkened. “We have…”

Forever.

She heard him cut himself off.

“Polly,” Betty said quietly. “My mom wants her to give up the baby. We don’t have any more time to get everything together.”

Jughead regarded Betty carefully. His eyes focused on Veronica and then back to Betty.

“You’re not going to stay with Polly,” Jughead realized. “Are you?”

Betty shook her head.

Jughead got to his feet. “You stay with Veronica.”

“What are you going to do?” Betty asked.

“I’m going to get everyone else and pick you up in an hour,” Jughead said.

“Wait,” Betty said as Jughead threw his jacket on. “I’m coming with you.”

* * *

Toni killed the engine on her bike. Thornhill loomed in front of her. She only gave herself a couple of moments of respite. That was how much she would let Cheryl Blossom affect her. Once those moments were over she leaned the bike on its kickstand and marched towards the front gates. It had been months since she had been here on her own. She took hold of the ornate knocker and slammed it loudly.

Cheryl only made her wait a few minutes before opening the door. She gave an air of surprise, but Toni knew better.

“T.T.,” Cheryl greeted casually. Her voice pinged with fake cheeriness. Toni knew it well.

“Let’s go,” Toni said, not in the mood for Cheryl’s antics.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Cheryl said. “I’m just in the middle of tea with JJ.”

“And I just got a call from Jughead,” Toni said. “It’s time to go.”

“Why would I do anything that hobo says?”

If she and Cheryl had still been dating, this would be something different. But she had no obligations to humor Cheryl today. Especially when she was doing a favor for Jones and his Homecoming queen.

“Well Polly’s in labor,” Toni said, hoping her voice would reach the inside of the house. “Maybe Jason could grace us with an audience.”

Just as she knew it would, Cheryl’s eyes flashed with alarm. She stepped onto the front steps, closing the door behind her. Toni should have known better.

“Jesus, Cheryl,” Toni said. “You’re still keeping secrets.”

“Toni.”

Toni let Cheryl’s voice reach her. But only for a moment. Cheryl only called her that when she was serious.

“I will kick down this door if I have to,” Toni warned.

“Jason doesn’t know Polly’s pregnant.”

 _Fuck_.

Of course. Of course this was going to be her day. And it wasn't even halfway over.

“I knew it.”

“Just wait,” Cheryl said. She never begged in her life, but if Toni had to guess, this was as close as she would get.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Toni swore, letting understanding seep in. Not only was she committing a crime for Jughead's girlfriend. But this drama on top of everything. “I’m risking everything for this. And putting my Serpents on the line.”

“Yes, you and your precious Serpents,” Cheryl responded.

“Just as well as you and your precious Vixens,” Toni said. “Everything I have sacrificed for your Vixens.”

Cheryl couldn’t argue with that.

“And Jughead,” Toni shook her head. “Putting himself in the line of fire for Betty Cooper.”

“Betty doesn’t know.”

It didn’t make it much better.

“How does Jason not know Polly’s pregnant?” Toni asked. “Has he been living under a rock?”

“He’s been doing independent work-study with Daddy,” Cheryl said. “And Polly stopped seeing him when she found out.”

“I have to sit down,” Toni said. She felt sick to her stomach. All of this. For nothing.

Toni turned and made it down one step before letting herself sit.

“I can’t believe I let you suck me in,” Toni said. “Again.”

Cheryl kept her distance but crossed her arms coldly.

“You care more about Jason’s future than Polly’s,” Toni said. “All you’ve ever cared about is your family.”

“Polly is family,” Cheryl said fiercely. “I’m doing this for her.”

“How?”

“Polly will be free of my family’s influence,” Cheryl insisted. “Once this is done, Polly will be independent. And JJ can join her.”

“There’s just the whole thing of letting him know he’s a _father_ ,” Toni said. “You don't know what it’s like to grow up without one. You can’t possibly understand the choice you’re taking away from Polly.”

“She insisted.” Cheryl’s vigor had lessened.

“And you played along,” Toni said. “Like you always do.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” For once, Cheryl did sound sorry. But Toni couldn’t. She couldn’t produce one iota of remorse for her anger.

Toni dragged herself to her feet, intent on never looking back at Cheryl Blossom in her life.

“Where are you going?” Cheryl called after her.

Toni broke her promise to herself almost immediately. It was her fatal flaw. Toni turned to face her ex. Cheryl’s eyes were shining with something Toni couldn’t let herself see. She couldn’t let herself feel. Not now.

“I have to go help my friends,” Toni said. “Because I can’t begin to explain this situation to them. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“Polly wasn’t due until after Christmas.”

“Obviously, you Blossoms are full of surprises,” Toni retorted. “I have to meet up with Veronica now that Polly’s out of commission.”

“I’m coming with you,” Cheryl insisted.

Toni didn’t wait for her but heard Cheryl scurrying to keep up as they made it down the long path, leaving Thornhill in the distance.

“Are you…” Cheryl trailed off as they made it to the main road. “You’ll be joining us?”

“Well I didn’t have you teach me the routines for my health,” Toni replied. “And like I told you. We don’t leave any Serpent behind.”

They made it to the main stretch of road. Toni stopped short as soon as they met the pavement. Cheryl followed her lead. Toni suffered Cheryl's complaints of what they were doing just standing on the street like ladies of the night. Finally, Toni spotted what she had been waiting for. Sweet Pea's van came barreling towards them. She didn’t have to hear Cheryl’s excuses anymore. All she saw through the windshield was Sweet Pea’s blank expression. It looked as though he were alone initially. But before the van had even skidded to a halt, the back door slid open, revealing three other occupants. Toni only recognized Veronica by the heels she still wore. A ski mask was pulled over her head, her black hair peaking out from beneath.

Betty and Jughead were crouched in similar stances, bracing themselves as the van came to a halt. As soon as Toni saw Betty, she wanted to blurt out what she knew. But Jughead didn’t give her the chance.

“Now or never,” he told her.

Toni pulled Cheryl into the van and slammed the door shut.


End file.
